


I was made for you

by oryginalayo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Android!Lexa, Clexa Endgame, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of homophobia, artist!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oryginalayo/pseuds/oryginalayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Raven texts Clarke and wants to show something to her. Clarke meets a very weird, quiet and hot girl in Raven's workshop. Said girl turns out to be an android made by Raven. And the girl is made to protect her, but from who? </p><p>Warning: contains cute android Lexa and oblivious Clarke, but at the end everything will be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue so there could be so many mistakes...  
> Please forgive me and read it anyway, maybe you will like it :)

Raven: Hey Griff, come visit me at workshop, I want to show u somethin  


Clarke reread Raven's message and entered her friend's workshop situated above her apartment in a nice neighbourhood, not so far from city centre. She saw a beautiful girl sitting on the table between some wrenches and things Clarke didn't have name for, and she was pretty sure they would 'go boom' if touched unproperly, as Raven had been saying since her first accident with them. That accident didn't change her mind about exploring the world of possibilities with highly explosive substances, though. Every accident fueled her drive to make the world a better place with her inventions.

"Oh, hi." Clarke smiled to the brunette. "I'm Clarke and you might want to get off of this table and not touch these things, because I'm pretty sure they're highly explosive." The blonde explained and sat on the sofa next to the Raven's workbench.

The girl didn't move. She was just staring at the wall in front of her, not acknowledging Clarke's presence. So the blonde decided they don't have to talk, and made herself busy with a game on her phone. After a few minutes Raven emerged from the other room and grinned at Clarke. The blonde raised her perfect eyebrows and stared at Raven with unsure expression.

"I see you weren't in a hurry." Raven said. "I was so eager to show you my newest masterpiece, but you don't seem too interested." She stated with a pout, which caused Clarke to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm frustrated because of my art exhibition and I'm little scared, too. I can't focus to paint something new." Clarke sighed. "What it is you wanted to show me?"

"Okay, okay." Raven jumped, still grinning and limped to the girl sitting on the workbench. She made a 'grand showing gesture' towards the girl. "Ta-daa!" She exclaimed. Clarke was less than amazed.

"Okay, Raven, I see. A girl. I don't know if you know, but girls are pretty common on Earth, where we live." She said slowly, narrowing her eyes at her friend. "I'm also a girl but you're not so happy to see me."

"Oh my god, Clarke, you idiot." The mechanic groaned, hitting her face with palm of her hand. "It's not just 'a girl', Clarke." She said through her hand.

"I can see it's a girl. What did you do to her, she's just staring at the empty wall." Raven made and exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Clarke, you're not listening, damn it!"

"Okay, okay, I'm listening." Clarke held her hands up in mock surrender gesture.

"I made her." Raven pointed her finder towards the girl.

"You what?" Clarke winced. "You made her as in you were in pregnant?"

"No, you dumbass. I m-a-d-e her. Gepetto made Pinocchio from wood and I made this girl from metal and little magic." She grinned and wrigled her eyebrows. Clarke still wasn't amazed.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Dead serious."

 

Clarke eyed the girl in front of her. She was dressed casually, in red flannel shirt, black tank top, dark ripped jeans and black army boots. She was also beautiful as fuck, with sharp jaw line and Clarke decided she'd make perfect muse to draw. There was no way Raven would be able to 'make her' from metal. Okay, Raven is genius, but making people looking like this out of metal? No way.

"Is this some joke? April's fools was three months ago, Raven. It's ridiculous."

"Touch her."

"And she will kick me in the face, do you have cameras here?" Clarke looked around, but found none of the cameras. It didn't mean they wasn't there. "It's not funny, Ray."

"It's not a joke!" Raven looked tired of arguing with Clarke and rolling her eyes at her. So maybe it was true? What, no.

"So if it's not a joke... You made her?"

"Yes."

"From metal?"

"Yes, from titanium and platinium, specifically, so she's expensive as fuck." Raven sat next to the girl and placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder. The girl didn't move.

"That sound fake, but okay. Let's say I believe you. You made a robot."

"She prefers term 'android' but I think I'll just call her Lexa." Raven grinned and looked at the girl. "Code number 13, password: Griffster, order: name change." She said, standing in front of the girl. "New name: Lexa. Could you repeat that after me?" Clarke did as she was asked to do.

The girl, for the first time since Clarke was in the room, blinked. Clarke rolled her eyes and sighed.

"And what now, she knows her name's Lexa? Just like that? And what kind of password is this?" She narrowed her eyes.

"It's easy to remember, shut up." Raven mumbled and look at Lexa. "And she's being commanded by voice. Yours specifically.

"Mine? Why mine?"

"Because she is yours now. I made you a friend!" Raven said cheerfully and Clarke once again rolled her eyes.

"I still don't believe you."

"Okay. Repeat after me: password: Griffster, command: turn on."

 

Clarke repeated Raven's words and that made Lexa to finally move. She looked around the room, at her clothes and finally her look settled on Clarke. The blonde's eyes widened, and she took careful step forward. Lexa tilted her head and moved her jaw, as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know how. Raven facepalmed herself and limped to the second room of her workshop to retrieve pendrive from her laptop. It took her two minutes and all that time Lexa's eyes were focused at Clarke. Raven got back and inserted her pendrive into the hole behind Lexa's neck. Clarke eyes widened even more and she gasped.

"Holy fuck. You... It's true."

"I told you." Raven rolled her eyes and gave Clarke a sheet of paper with command written on it. "Could you read them all to Lexa?"

"Why?"

"Because she only listens to your voice, and these commands will install her language, behavior, mimics and some other setups from this pendrive."

"And you couldn't do it earlier?"

"No, because it will empower her bond with you. Thanks to it no one will be able to take her away, she will protect you with some cool krav maga and other tones of different fight styles and she will always come back to you." Raven said with wicked grin on her face.

"Okay, but why me? Why did you even make her?"

"To protect you from you-know-who."

"Raven..." Clarke started, but the girl interrupted her.

"No, don't. I know how he is and what he can do. I don't care he said it's okay you broke up with him. He's one of this city's drug lords and if police can't arrest him, I want you to have someone to protect you. And you can think about her as early birthday present." She pointed at Lexa, who was still staring at the blonde. "She doesn't need anything, I implanted her with 'magical' chip, which provides energy for her for next eighty years."

"Magical chip?" Clarke asked, raising eyebrows.

"Yes, magical. Or I could say it's something like nuclear power station, only a lot smaller and a lot stronger. It uses huge amounts of energy ensuing from atoms leaping abrutply around-"

"Okay, I get it." Clarke raised her hand to stop Raven. "Or you know what? I don't get it, I prefer term 'magical chip'."

"Yeah, me too." Raven looked at Lexa and grinned. "Do you want me to introduce you?"

"Sure Raven, if it'll make you happy." Clarke rolled her eyes as her friend took her hand and dragged her in front of Lexa.

"Lexa, this is Clarke, your new owner." She said still grinning. Lexa tilted her head to the right side, with fixed expression on her face.

"Hello, Clarke." When Clarke heard Lexa say her name, everything fell down on her. Raven was a genius who made an android. Said android was most fucking beautiful woman Clarke has ever seen, and her name was Lexa. Lexa was made for Clarke to protect her. Lexa the Android. Made by Raven. For protection. Lexa the killing machine in front of her was hers, made from metal. Fucking android!

"Oh my god, it's true." She managed to choke out and then everything went black.

 

_____

 

Clarke jerked herself from sleep and immediately felt someone's hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. She looked at the hand and then at person who's hand it was and her mouth went slack.

"It's okay, Clarke. You're safe." Lexa said and smiled reassuringly. "Raven will be here soon."

"What happened?"

"You've fainted. I guess Raven should prepare you better for meeting me."

"I wouldn't believe her. I still hardly believe."

"You better believe because it's true." Raven said as she walked into the room. "But don't say anything to anyone. I don't want anyone near my fucking perfect Lexa, I made her and if somebody knew, they could hurt her." Raven frowned and looked at Clarke. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I mean, it would be like in these movies, someone makes a robot, tells friends, friends tell someone else, and soon after whole army wants to destroy the robot, because they think it's dangerous, right?"

"Exactly. That's why we have to teach her how to be human."

 

 

Clarke and Raven spent the rest of the night teaching Lexa everything they thought she should know. The taught her facial expressions, told her she shouldn't stare and if she has to, she can stare at Clarke.

"Because you know, she knows why you're staring and she won't be mad. And she's not so bad for eyes, huh?" Raven grinned and winked at Clarke who groabed in annoyance and hid her face in her hands.

"Of course not. She is very pretty." Lexa said curiously looking at Clarke. That caused blush appear on the blonde's face. "What's that? Is she sick?"

"No no no, she's just blushing. You've read about it, remember?" Lexa nodded so Raven continued. "And why do people blush?" Lexa once again eyed Clarke and bit her lip in deep thoughts.

"She's embarassed?" She asked.

"She is, but why?" Raven answered and motioned to Lexa to continue.

"She is embarassed because... because... I said she is pretty!" Lexa exclaimed with wide smile and Clarke groaned once again.

"Good! I'm so proud of you! You're perfect!" Raven beamed at Lexa. "You're perfect just like your creator!"

"Raven, stop being so full of yourself." Clarke yawned. "Can we go to sleep? It's 1am and I've got work tomorrow."

"Okay, but tell me I'm genius once again, it helps me sleep."

"No way."

"Come on, please?"

"No. I'm not telling you this."

"Pleeaaaseee?" Raven said and hugged Clarke from behind.

"No, Raven stop." Clarke said giggling because Raven started tickling her.

"I'll stop is you say I'm genius."

"Lexa, help me, she's trying to tickle me to death!"

Then Lexa did something unexpected. She started tickling Clarke along with Raven.

"No, you had to help me, not attack me!" Clarke yelled through tears. "Okay, okay, stop! You're genius and now get the fuck off of me!" She yelled and started wiping her face, still laughing. "I hate you both."

"I thought we're... friends." Lexs said after few seconds and frowned. "Did you lie to me?" She almost pouted and stood up in order to leave the room, but Clarke stopped her tugging on her wrist.

"No, Lexa, we are friends. But it's a joke, you know?"  She looked in Lexa's eyes as the brunette sat next to her. "I didn't mean it when I said I hate you and Raven knows it's a joke. We often say mean things to each other." She smiled swiping her thumb on Lexa's knuckles. "Friends often do that and that's okay."

"Do I have to be mean too?" Lexa quietly asked.

"Of course not. You can be whatever and whoever you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is it :)
> 
> Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas, you're very welcome to write them c:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...  
> I already had second chapter and some people said it would be okay to make a multi-chapter from this, so here you go :)
> 
> In this chapter we will meet very dangerous side of Lexa! Prepare!  
> Or not, she won't kill anyone, jeez, calm down :)

Last three days were at least... weird for Clarke. She was being constantly followed by an android, Lexa, who was just staring at her or looking around, not talking at all or acknowledging anyone's presence. Sometimes she just asked some question and that was all. Clarke's friends were oblivious to this and they were just nice to the brunette, as they thought she was shy or simply didn't have anything to say. Bellamy even tried to flirt with Lexa but after two hours of his relentless smiling and one sided flirting, he gave up. He accepted the fact that Raven said she's just extremely shy and doesn't trust anyone, but Clarke and a lot of time has to pass untill she'll talk to anybody. Octavia just eyed Lexa and said nothing, while Jasper had been goofily grinning at her since he met her two days ago. Only Clarke was unaffected by her new 'friend'. Maybe she was just slightly annoyed. Duh, who wouldn't be, if followed by someone all day and night? The fact that Lexa was terribly beautiful in her dark clothes helped a little, and Clarke was an artist. That meant she always wanted to be around pretty things, and if Lexa was around to look at, so be it.

Raven: and hows my favorite friend?

Clarke: i'm cool

Raven: i was asking about Lexa

Clarke: oh ha ha, funny  
Clarke: i won't make you my pancakes anymore

Raven: oh come on it was just a joke  
Raven: u know i love u

Clarke: yeah, i know.  
Clarke: and abt Lexa, she's just...

Raven: gorgeous? perfect? amazing?

Clarke: oblivious to the world, quiet and i think it's weird that she's following me everywhere

Raven: i don't know what did u expect  
Raven: she's only prototype  
Raven: don't worry, she'll get better with time

Clarke: and how do u know?

Raven: she'll listen to your interactions with people and learn how to be a human  
Raven: pretty cool, huh?

Clarke: i hope it'll be soon  
Clarke: i can't have her following me all the time during my exhibit

Raven: it'll be good!

 

_____

 

Clarke was sitting on Raven's couch with Lexa on her left and Raven on her right. The blonde and the mechanic were planning a party which was supposed to happen the following day, but only thing they agreed on, was a lot of beer and drinks.

"And who will we invite?"

"I don't know, I was thinking about our usual guests. Maybe Octavia would want to invite Lincoln, and if Lincoln comes, Anya will come. Jasper will invite Maya and Monty will invite Miller."

"Okay, so Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Anya, Jasper, Maya, Monty, Miller, Murphy, you and me. That's eleven people. How many booze do we need to get them drunk and not too drunk?"

"Wait, wait, wait, what about Lexa? She won't drink or anything?" Clarke asked.

"I don't know, ask her."

"Lexa..?"

"Whatever pleases you, Clarke." Lexa smiled gently to the blonde and Raven whistled.

"Damn, she's whipped."

"You made her, it's your fault. But I don't mind she's whipped, she's the only person who doesn't argue with me."

"Who's whipped?" Octavia asked coming through the front door of Raven's apartment. She sat on the couch next to Raven. "I hope not that chick, Niylah, I hate her."

"Don't worry, we hate her too, that's why we're not inviting her to the party tomorrow."

"Wait, you hate her? I thought you liked her."

"Ooh, party! Can I invite Lincoln? And no, Clarke, she's a bitch, we didn't like her and we ever won't." Octavia rolled her eyes at Clarke, who just sighed.

"Yeah, we were just pretending we do, because you liked her. Same with Finn."

"Niylah did nothing wrong, and Finn was... just Finn. I'm over him now."

"I can name few things Niylah did... Like for example Ontari. I heard they broke up a month after Niylah dumped you for Ontari."

"I can't say I'm not happy, because I am, but I fell kinda sorry for Ontari, she didn't know."

"She didn't, but she apologised to you, unlike that dumbass Finn."

"Oh come on, he still thinks he did nothing wrong, and Clarke forgave him, are you insane, Clarke? You should kick his ass or send someone to do it."

"Yeah, and risk the person kicked his ass would be killed. That makes sense. I don't want to have anything to do with him. I think he forgot about me, it was a week since the last time he tried to call me."

"Well, if he tried again, you got my present to show him, I'm sure he'll be thrilled by it." Raven grinned and Octavia looked at her, concerned about Raven's 'present'.

"Raven, what did you give her? Is it safe?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry." Raven rolled her eyes. "Okay, who's ready to throw the party?"

 

_____

 

The party was in a full blast and it wasn't even midnight. There were some more people than Clarke and Reven predicted, but they bought more alcohol than needed, so it was okay. One thing that wasn't okay, was Niylah. Nobody invited her, but she heard about party, so she decided to invite herself. She had been training karate, judo, jujitsu or some other hard to pronounce words, so nobody bothered to kick her out of the party, because she'd probably kick their ass and ruin everything. At the moment she was peacefully sitting on the table in the kitchen, slowly drinking her beer and eyeing Clarke from afar, who was talking to some brunrtte Niylah didn't know. Thw girl seemed tense and clueless, but nonetheless Niylah was angry, nobody could move on to the next person after two months from breaking up with her. It was too soon in her judgement. So she decided to intervene.

"Hey, Clarkey." She slurred, smiling widely at the blonde.

"Niylah." Clarke acknowledged her presence and turned to the brunette to continue her conversation. Niylah seethed. Nobody did such things!

"Hey Clarke, who's your friend?  I haven't seen her around." She winked to the brunette, but she seemed unfazed. She was still looking at Clarke, waiting for her to continue interrupted conversation.

"It's Lexa. Raven asked me to take care of her while she's busy at work." Clarke smiled but the smile didn't reach Clarke's eyes.

"You don't have to talk to her now, you know, I've seen Raven around, she can take care of her."

"Why?" Clarke simply asked and once again Niylah seethed.

"Because she's not for you, you can do better, Clarke." She almost whined, but seeing Clarke's cold gaze, she composed herself. "I mean, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Clarke shook her head and sighed. "Or you know what? I don't want to talk to you. Ontari explained everything to me."

This time Niylah growled in annoyance.

"That bitch doesn't know what she's talking about!" She shouted louder than music was playing, and everyone turned their heads to the girl. "She's fucking liar!"

"And why would I lie?" Ontari appeared from nowhere and approached Niylah. "I have nothing to gain."

"You have everything to gain, you want to gain Clarke's trust and jump into her bed!"

"Are you fucking serious? I'm leaving." Ontari groaned and walked around Niylah to the door.

"You should leave too." Clarke said and stood up. "I don't want another drama in my life."

"I won't leave untill you hear me out." Niylah said and caught Clarke's wrist to stop her from going away.

"Niylah, let go. I don't want to talk to you."

"Please, listen!" Niylah started tugging Clarke, but before blonde could say anything, a fist flew next to her head straight into Niylah's face. The girl stumbled backwards, but didn't fall. She shook her head and glared at Lexa. Then she threw herself at the brunette, but before she managed to hit her, Lexa caught her fist and turned them around, so she was straddling Niylah.

"You can go home now or I can kick your ass out of here, your choice." She snarled with her fist in the air, ready to hit at anytime.

"Okay! Don't hit me!" Niylah quickly pushed Lexa of off herself and hurried through the door and disappeared. Whole room erupted in cheering and laughter. The brunette stood there awkwardly untill Raven came and dragged her and Clarke to the kitchen. Then she hugged Lexa and started jumping in excitement.

"Oh my god, Lexa, I love you, I'm goddamned genius, you're perfect! You totally kicked her ass, and people? They love you!"

"Raven, shut up, you're rambling. Again."

"Sorry, but I'm excited! She's working!" Raven was still jumping and grinning. "Oh please tell me you're happy too."

"We'll se, if Niylah won't come again to me, I will admit I'm happy to have her." Clarke said and took Lexa's hand to examine it. "She didn't broke it or hurt it, so I think it's good."

"Clarke, I'm made of titanium and platinium, I can't be hurt or destroyed." Lexa tilted her head to right and smiled. "Raven made me indestructible, smart and good looking. I'm perfect for you, Clarke."

"Oh my god, not you too, I hate you both!" Clarke laughing exited the kitchen and went to the balcony, leaving gaping Raven with Lexa.

"Well, you're right. You're perfect for her." She heard Raven say before leaving the kitchen.

 

_____

 

Clarke was standing on the balcony, leaning on the railing and looking at the stars. She didn't have to turn around to know that Lexa emerged from the apartment. She stood awkwardly beside Clarke, looking everywhere, but not at the blonde. She glanced at the brunette and smiled.

"Do you want something, or you just came here to stand here and watch me watching the stars?"

"I have a question, actually."

"Okay, shoot."

"Why would I shoot you, Clarke? It's dangerous, I'm supposed to protect you." Lexa frowned and in that moment Clarke was in awe of how many things Lexa had learnt, because she was looking for answers and showing emotions with her face.

"That means something like 'go on', not like shoot me for real." The blonde chuckled, which caused Lexa's smile.

"So if you say 'shoot' if I want ask you something, you're giving me permission to ask?"

"Yes, you're quick learner."

"I have a great teacher."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Clarke playfully rolled her eyes and turned herself to fully face Lexa. "You wanted to ask something?" She asked after few minutes of standing on the balcony in silence.

"I wanted to know if you could buy me books."

"Books?"

"Yes, it would be easier to explain why I don't talk with people. You could say I'm just reading. I wouldn't be standing awkwardly beside you all the time and I could learn from books."

"Oh, okay, it's great idea. Tomorrow we will go to the bookstore and I'll buy you whatever books you want."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is it :)  
> I don't know where to go with this story.  
> I just know that I want to kick someone's ass, write a romance story for Clexa and I want them to live happily ever after.  
> Any ideas where I should go with it?
> 
> Pleeaase, give me ideas, comments and constructive criticism :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here goes next chapter!  
> Lexa has her books, they go to the club with Raven and Lexa learns few important things.

They were walking through the bookshop and Clarke was holding all the books Lexa decided she wanted to buy. Also Clarke kept patiently explaining some titles and situations described in these books.

  
_____

  
"No, Lexa, you can't buy a book about guns and tanks. Why would you even want to know anything about them?" Clarke frowned at the brunette, who was trying to bribe her to buy this book with an adorable pout. Lexa was a fucking fast learner and she knew how to use her newly gained knowledge. "And don't you dare pouting at me, it won't work!"

"But- Clarke, look, they say there are many useful facts about history!"

And how Clarke could not agree with that reasonable argument? And that pout, it did work.

"Fine." Clarke rolled her eyes and Lexa happily threw another book on the pile held by the blonde.

  
_____

  
"You want to tell me she just fell down into the hole and there was a whole new world?"

"Yeah, that's written in this book."

"But it's not true?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because... I don't know, the guy just was imaginative as hell and he wanted to write something for children, I think. But it's written for grown up people too. It's full of impressions, dream logic and secret statements." Clarke shrugged and took the book from Lexa's hand. "Actually, it's a book from my childhood, my dad used to read it to me. My favourite moment was when the Queen of Hearts wanted to took somebody's head off."

"That was your favourite thing from this book as a child, and you don't want to buy me a book about guns?" Lexa asked and tilted her head to the left.

"Oh shut up, I agreed you could buy it." Clarke sighed exasperated and went to the checkout to pay for the books. "Come on."

  
_____

  
When they got back to the Clarke's apartment, Lexa sat on the couch and took the books out of her bag. After few minutes of staring at them, she choose her first book. It had blonde girl in blue dress chasing a white rabbit on the cover. When Clarke saw this, she rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at the book.

"You decided to read this? You said it's weird."

"I didn't say it. I was just... cautious."

"And what have changed?"

"Well, this girl looks similar to you."

"And that's all? You chose this book because that girl is blonde?"

"No... I chose this book because you like it. I'd like to know you better so I'll start with your favourite books." .Lexa shrugged and smiled. When Clarke didn't say anything to that, she opened the book and started to read. After few hours of reading Lexa put down the book she was holding at the moment and sighed. Clarke noticed that and went to sit next to the brunette.

"Everything okay?" She asked and Lexa nodded.

"Yes. I just... I can't understand why do people write such terrible things in here. I mean, why would anyone want to kill a dog? Dogs are so nice and fluffy and you said dogs are sometimes better than humans, then why?" Lexa frowned and Clarke smiled warmly to her.

"Well, first, books are often not true. They're written because someone had a dream or a weird thought and decided to put it on a paper. Second, writers like to play with feelings. They are happy if someone is sad or terrified because then they know they did a good job with a book. And don't worry, I'm sure this books will have happy ending despite that dog's death." Clarke rubbed Lexa's arm in reassuring gesture. And then happened something Clarke would never expect to happen. Lexa threw herself at the blonde and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you. I feel better now." Lexa said into her shoulder and then let go of Clarke and took the book to read the rest of it. The blonde kept staring at her dumbfounded until Raven came and saw weird expression in her face.

"Hey, Griff, what's up? You look like you saw a ghost."

"An android is sitting next to me. Even if I saw a ghost, I wouldn't care, you know? I think I'm now used to weird things."

"Oh, okay. By the way, why there are so many books?" Raven asked and she was right. Books were everywhere. there were few on the kitchen counter, two stacks next to the door to bathroom, few on the coffee table and a lot more books filed neatly on the floor.

"Lexa wanted to read and learn, so we went to the bookstore and bought them all."

"She can read?"

"Yes, Raven. I can read. And I can hear you talking about me like I weren't here." Lexa said not pulling her eyes from the book she was actually reading. "You installed many skills into my brain. And Clarke helped a little." She looked at Clarke, smiled and went back to reading.

"Sorry..." Raven was clearly shocked. "She's really fast learner, I didn't expect that!"

"You should, I'm your creation, at last. You're a genius, I'm made to be smart."

"Okay, enough." Raven said slowly. "We're going to a party, because I don't think I can stand any more of this." She waved her hands to space between Lexa, Clarke and herself.

_____

"I don't understand why do people drink alcohol. It makes them do weird things." Lexa mused as they were making their way through the dancing crowd on the dancefloor to the calm part of the club.

"It tastes good." Raven said and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't explain why some people drink too much."

"They drink because it results in euphoria or release in tension. They think drinking will give them release from stress, but it's only momentary. Also other drink and mass-media tell us it's okay to drink a lot of alcohol."

"Clarke, shut up. I hate the fact you have a medical degree." Raven groaned and slumped onto the couch behind the table.

"What? I should educate her, it's important." Clarke exclaimed.

"The only thing you should do now is dancing. And I don't see you're doing it, so get up your pretty ass and dance with me, nerd." Raven said and took Lexa's and Clarke's hands and dragged them to the dancefloor. Soon the three of them found themselves swaying to the beats of music.

After few drinks there were a nice buzzing inside their heads. Clarke and Raven were giggling at Lexa, who was watching them with curiosity, not really understanding why they were laughing, because she couldn't get drunk, so their behaviour was hard for her to understand. Raven was pointing her finger at the android nad kept whispering something to Clarke, who was nodding her head and chuckling. Finally Lexa could decipher Raven's whispering.

"She's so pretty!" Raven all but yelled. "And I made her. I'm so proud. Clarke, are you proud? You should be proud, you taught her a lot of things. Clarke, be proud!" She ordered to Clarke who started laughing at her babbling. Then Raven spotted a girl, who was ogling Lexa from the other side of the club. She patted her arm and pointed the girl to her and Clarke, so they could see her.

"Look, I'm sure she thinks Lexa is pretty too!" She pushed the brunette out of the booth they were sitting in. "Go, dance with her!"

"Are you sure I can leave you two here?" Lexa was reluctant to leave, but the blonde seriously nodded her head and smiled reassuringly. So Lexa left chuckling girls and approached the girl to dance with her.

When Clarke was watching android dancing with that black haired girl, she noticed weird feeling in her stomach. That feeling hardened when she saw the moves Lexa was pulling and how breathtaking she looked in dimmed light of the club, with her freely flowing hair. And when she saw how that girl clinged to Lexa, something similar to anger boiled in her. That feeling stayed there the whole time Lexa was with other people dancing and laughing and stopped only when the brunette came back and took her home.

It couldn't be jealousy. Lexa was made to protect her, she didn't have feelings. She was a robot, made to fight, not to be friends with her.

It was unthinkable, wasn't it?  
So it couldn't be jealousy.

Or could it?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and as usual, comments and ideas are appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa can't say no and someone bad makes an appearance.

 

 

Clarke woke up at 8am with a killer headache and painkillers on a nightstand, but she didn't remember putting them there. She thought it was weird, swallowed the pills and turned to her other side groaning. Then she felt something warm on the other side of bed and her mind began racing.

  
Who the fuck was that?

  
What did she do at night?

  
If she slept with someone, why she was dressed up?

  
What the hell happened?!

  
She opened her eyes and met amazing green eyes and beautiful smile. And everything what happened the night before came back like an avalanche to her.

 

\---

 

_After Lexa came back from dancing with four girls that night Clarke eyed her suspiciously. The brunette was smiling widely, like she has never been smiling before with her. It sent a new wave of that weird feeling deep in her chest she first felt when Lexa went to dance for the first time. Raven's cheering didn't help it and her mood deteriorated slowly. All she wanted was to go home, but it was only 11pm so Raven would get suspicious if she went home. So she wore her best 'i'm okay and happy mask' and decided to pretend everything was fine._

  
_She danced with some guys and girls, but her mind was far away from the dancefloor. The whole time she was away, she kept glancing at Lexa, until Raven said sorry to her dance partner before dragging her away and pushing inside the toilet, which was a much quieter place and glarong at her._

  
_"Okay, spill the beans, what's wrong with you? You glared at the girl Lexa was dancing with like you wanted to kill her, and now you keep looking at Lexa like she kicked your puppy. So what is wrong with you?"_

  
_"I don't know what are you talking about." Clarke dismissed her and rolled her eyes._

  
_"I think you exactly know what I'm talking about. You're afraid Lexa will do something weird and you'll have to run out of the city?" Okay, that wasn't something Clarke was expecting. She was expecting some entirely different._

  
_"What? No." She scoffed. "I'm not afraid. I just..." She trailed off, not wanting to meet Raven's eyes._

  
_"You're afraid!" Raven exclaimed._

  
_Clarke wanted to answer something, but very happy and smiley Lexa walked into the bathroom._

  
_"There you are. I could not find you, why are you here?"_

  
_"Umm... Clarke suddenly started feeling bad, so I took her here to calm down, but I think we'll go home now. She's drunk as fuck anyway." Raven smoothly lied to Lexa and shrugged her shoulders. "You coming or staying?"_

  
_"I'll go with you, I don't have nothing to do here without you anyway."_

_When they were standing on the sidewalk and waiting for the cab, Clarke was leaning onto Lexa who was trying her best not to let her fall down on her drunken ass. Clarke was feeling boldened by alcohol in her veins and took Lexa's hand in her and squeezed gently._

  
_"Lexa?"_

  
_"Mmm?" The brunette acknowledged her question with soft hum._

  
_"Did you enjoy yourself today?"_

  
_"I think so. But you know I don't feel, right? But if I had a choice, I would prefer to spent that time with you, not dancing."_

  
_"Lexa, you could say 'no' to them. I totally have to teach you how to refuse."_

  
_"Okay."_

  
_"Okay. Pretend I'm pretty girl in a club and I want to dance with you, but you're tired. What do you say?"_

  
_"Why do I have to pretend you are pretty? I think you are pretty, I don't have to pretend."_

  
_"God, Lexa, could you just..." Clarke groaned and rolled her eyes. She lightly shoved Lexa's arm and furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay, pretend I'm some random girl in a club and I so badly want to dance with you. But you don't fancy dancing. You're tired, despite being a robot. Do you want to dance?"_

  
_"Sure."_

  
_"Lexa!" Clarke all but yelled and stomped her foot. "You were supposed to say 'no'. How can it be that hard for you?"_

  
_"You said you wanted so badly to dance with me, why I would say no?" But Clarke only rolled her eyes once again and sighed. Raven was loudly laughing at them in the background._

  
_"Look, she won't say no. I tried to do something with it, but she's stubborn." Raven was still cackling while Clarke tried to teach Lexa how to say no, until the cab arrived._

  
_Later that night, when Lexa tried to put Clarke to bed, Clarke decided to be stubborn. She said she didn't want to change into her pajamas, she didn't want to drink water and go to bed. She was obnoxious, but she had a purpose._

  
_"I want to go to another club." The blonde whined and tugged Lexa's arm. "I don't wanna sleep." She pouted and tried to throw her baggy t-shirt away so Lexa couldn't help her dress up. But Lexa caught the t-shirt and held it to the blonde._

  
_"Clarke, no. You can't go to another party. You have work tomorrow." She said with gravelly voice and after a while she noticed what did she just say. Clarke, of course, started cheering and jumping on the bed._

  
_"I knew it! I knew you could say no!" She yelled and in that very moment her foot slipped off of the bed and she landed with loud thud on the floor next to the bed. When Lexa lifted her onto the bed, there was blood flowing from Clarke's nose._

  
_"Clarke! Why did you do that?"_

  
_"I- I don't know." She whined and hissed when Lexa touched her nose. "I wanted to taught you how to say no, and I think I drank too much." She said and tears started falling from her eyes._

  
_"It's okay, Clarke. Don't cry, it will be okay."_

  
_\---_

 

"Oh my god, Lexa, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

  
"For what?"

  
"I was a bitch yesterday, I'm so sorry." There were unshed tears in Clarke's eyes and the blonde noticed something similar to sadness on Lexa's face for a second, or it was just her blurry vision making jokes of her.

  
"That's okay. I don't have feelings, I don't mind. Besides, you did hurt your nose, so." The brunette shrugged and rolled of off the bed.

  
"The fact you don't have feelings doesn't mean I can be a bitch to you, you could've left me here alone and not put up with me!" The blonde exclaimed jumping out of the bed and walking towards the kitchen. Lexa's eyes lingered only few second on her bare legs befire the brunette followed Clarke.

  
"You were bleeding quite long time so I think we're even." Lexa said and smiled to Clarke who smiled back as she was pulling ingredients to make an omellete out of the cupboards.

  
_____

 

At the same day, few hours later, Clarke was talking to people at her third art exhibition in Ark Art Gallery and Raven with Lexa were watching her from afar. They were currently appreciating Clarke's dress. Simple, black dress was ending above her knees. Everytime she glanced at Raven, her friend would give her thumbs up and bright smile. Said smile faltered, when she saw a certain man with brown hair among other people who was making his way to Clarke. Raven cursed under her breath and received confused look from Lexa who had heard it, so she pointed her finger at a man.

  
"See this guy?"

  
"The one with brown hair and weird smile, walking to Clarke?"

  
"Yeah. He's trouble. You gotta go to her, because I bet my ass he will try to do something."

  
"Okay. Why don't you go with me?"

  
"I can't. He hates me because he landed in jail because of me. It's better if he won't see me here. Go help Clarke."

  
Raven watched as Lexa disappeared in crowd only to appear next to the blonde, who was unaware of the man walking towards her. She watched as the man approached her friend, and Clarke's eyes widened slightly before narrowing in anger. Lexa eyed the man suspiciously and put her hand on Clarke's back to let her know she was there and she would help her. The man glared at Lexa for a moment before opening his mouth to speak, but Clarke was faster.

  
"Finn, long time no see. Why did you come here?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was written on my phone, so sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Write any ideas, maybe I will be able to add them to my story in next chapters :)
> 
> Also thanks for reading and please, write comments, I want to know what you think! c:


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is an idiot, but gets his ass kicked, things happen in the club, things happen in the hospital and Clarke's mother makes an appearance.

"Finn, long time no see. Why did you come here?"

 

"I came to see you, Princess." Clarke rolled her eyes at that nickname. "I heard you're pretty famous, so I wanted to see what's all of this is about. And now I can see, there's nothing special in your paintings."

 

"So maybe you should go and never come back if you don't like them."

 

"But honey, I came here for you." Finn laughed loudly. "Come back home with me and you'll never ever have to work again."

 

"And what? You think I want to show up at your parties so you will be able to show me as your trophy?"

 

"No, Clarke, you know it's not like that. I've changed." Finn raised his eyebrows and smiled but the blonde only rolled her eyes and turned around to go away, but Finn caught her arm and pulled her to himself.

 

"Finn, let go. Don't make a scene."

 

"But I missed you, you won't even give me a hug." He complained with a mock pout and this time Lexa rolled her eyes.

 

"I think you should go, Clarke made that obvious she doesn't want to talk to you."

 

"And who are you? Another 'friend' of my girlfriend? I should teach you both proper look of a relationship." He said through gritted teeth. "Maybe if you met a right guy with a nice d-" But he couldn't end what he wanted to say when a fist met his jaw and he stumbled backwards. He quickly recovered himself and looked around to see Clarke and Lexs walking away from him talking between themselves.

 

"Fucking bitch." He muttered to himself and exited the exhibition.

 

 

 

_____

 

 

Clarke took Lexa's hand and pulled her behind her to the nearest bathroom and threw herself at the brunette. It was their first hug and Clarke quietly wished it wasnt't the last too. In this hug she wanted to say thank you and all these words that cannot be spoken and fortunately, Lexa understood everything. She understood Clarke was thanking her, and understood the blonde wanted to be close to her in need of reassurance. So they stood there what felt like ages until very giggly and breathless Raven barged inside the bathroom.

 

"That. Was. Awesome!" She exclaimed and hugged both Clarke and Lexa. "And no one even noticed what happened! But they did notice you disappeared, so you should go back there." She pointer her thumb to the bathroom door and Clarke sighed.

 

"And how I'm supposed to have good mood after this? I won't sell any paintings."

 

 

_____

 

 

"You were saying something about not selling any paintings?"

 

"Oh god, stop. I didn't expect that, really."

 

"Well, you've sold everything. I think we can go get drunk."

 

"Sure we can."

 

 

_____

 

 

Clarke wasn't drunk so she could heard loud and clear the door to the bathroom opening. And then she heard familiar voice. When she exited the bathroom and went to wash her hands, she saw Niylah standing next to the washbasin. The girl smiled widely when she saw Clarke.

 

"Clarke, how nice to see you." She purred in delight but the blonde only rolled her eyes.

 

"What do you want, Niylah?"

 

"I've got a message for you."

 

"I don't care about your messages. Get out of my way." Clarke wanted to walk past Niylah, but the girl pudhed her back to the wall and the blonde hit her head with the groan. Then Niylah stepped closer to Clarke.

 

"Finn says he will visit your gallery soon. And he wants to be friends with Lexa." Nilah said sweetly and exited the bathroom. Clarke touched the back of her head and saw blood.

 

"Oh god, if this things will keep happening, I'll bleed out!" She groaned and exited the bathroom to find Lexa and Raven. When she told them what happened, Raven was filled with white rage and almost punched some guy who wanted to ask her to dance.

 

"It's too much, I'm tired of this moron. Can we please call the police? Two weeks ago he left the jail and now he wants to get back there."

 

"We can't Raven. You know he has the money and I'm sure almost half of the police officers are paid by him not to do anything."

 

"Plus, we don't have evidence." Lexa said and Raven rolled her eyes."

 

"I'm genius, I could think about something to show to the police."

 

"No, you won't. It's dangerous. And illegal. You will end in prison, not him. Did I mention it's dangerous and illegal? Promise me, Rae."

 

"Do I have to?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Really?" Raven whined.

 

"Yes, really. And your puppy eyes don't work on me, so stop it." "But Lexa's puppy eyes worked..." Raven whined once again and Clarke's eyes widened. "Okay, okay, I promise. Don't hurt me." She quickly said when Clarke was about to yell at her.

 

"Can we go home now? My head hurts." She touched the back of her head and winced in pain. It didn't go unnoticed by Lexa.

 

"Clarke, are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to go home." Then she swayed slightly and Lexa had to catch her so she wouldn't fall.

 

"I think we should take her to the hospital." Raven said with widened eyes. They took Clarke to the car and drove off towards the hospital. In the meantime the blonde started whining and complaining.

 

"Take me home, I don't wanna see my mother."

 

"I don't care. She will take good care of you."

 

"Lexa!" Clarke whined. "You were supposed to protect me, so protect me from my mum!"

 

"I can't Clarke. You're hurt so we're going to the hospital."

 

"Remind me, why did I want you to learn how to say no?" Clarke groaned but soon she noticed her whining and pleading wouldn't work so she accepted the fact she had to meet her mom at the hospital and nothing would have changed that. She was just hoping her hospital visit would go quickly and her mom wouldn't scold her too much.

 

 

 

"Clarke? What are you doing here?" Her mom quickly walked closer to the blonde and hugged her, looking at Raven's and Lexa's sad expressions.

 

"What happened?"

 

"Um... Clarke hit her head, and she says it's nothing, but we'd rather have her checked." Raven said sheepishly and doctor Griffin nodded her head.

 

"Okay, so you two can stay here and I will take Clarke to CT scan." Abby took whining Clarke to do a CT scan and Raven and Lexa stayed sitting in the waiting room. Clarke was sitting on the bed in one of the hospital rooms when her mother came in and smiled reassuringly.

"Everything is okay, it's just a light concussion so I'd like you to take a free day tomorrow and rest."

 

"Okay, I can do that. Anything else? I don't want you to stop from helping real patients here."

 

"Oh no, you didn't stop me. Everything is okay. I just wanted to ask, who is this beautiful girl who is here with you and Raven?"

 

"It's Lexa. She's Raven's friend and Raven asked me if I had a spare room for her. I had, so now she lives with me, because in Raven's house anything can explode, so I think it's safer this way."

 

"So she just lives with you or are you friends?" Abby was digging further and Clarke quickly noticed the real purpose of these questions.

 

"She's just my friend, mom. The fact I'm bi doesn't mean I have to hook up with every nice girl or boy near me." The blonde rolled her eyes and Abby just laughed at this.

 

"Clarke, honey, you know I care about you and I love you. I'm just concerned, it's been a long time since... You know who."

 

"I know. And I'm great on my own, I've got Raven and Lexa, I don't need a girlfriend. I'm fine, mom."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, I'm sure."

 

"But you'd told me if anything was going on?"

 

"Yes mom, you will be the second person who wil know about my girlfriend or boyfriend."

 

"Second? I thought mother had privileges."

 

"Of course, but Raven says she's more important and I don't want her to make boom something in my apartment so I'm going to tell her first."

 

"Okay. Go on, go home to spend time with your friend, Lexa. But remember, I don't ant any grandchildren soon." She joked and exited the room. When Clarke walked into the waiting room, she saw Raven and Lexa watching something on Raven's phone and laughing their asses off.

 

"So I could be dead by now and you're watching stupid videos on youtube?"

 

"They're not stupid, these cats are hilarious!" Raven exclaimed through teras as she tried to calm down and stop laughing.

 

"Oh look, he jumped of off the table!" Lexa said and they got back to watching videos.

 

"Can we go home now?" "Sure, just don't look at us like you want to kill us."

 

"Maybe I do."

 

 

_____

 

 

 

"Clarke, you're tired, go to sleep."

 

"I can't. My mom told me to wait before going to bed and I will have all tomorrow to sleep."

 

"So you're going to sit here and yawn all the time?"

 

"No. I'm going to watch something on the TV. Watch with me?" Clarke made puppy eyes to Lexa and how could the brunette say no? After the movie Lexa tucked Clarke into the bed.

 

"Goodnight. Clarke."

 

"Night, Lexa." Before the brunette could reach the door, Clarke's sleepy voice stopped her.

 

"Oh, Lexa?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"My mom thinks we're together."

 

"Together... How?"

 

"As girlfriends. So if she'll be asking weird questions, just tell her we're friends."

 

"Okay, go to sleep, goodnight."

 

"Hey Lexa?"

 

"Yeah?" The brunette rolled her eyes but stopped nonetheless to listen to Clarke.

 

"Thank you." The blonde mumbled and was already asleep before Lexa could respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many problems with this chapter, you don't even imagine. But it is done, finally!
> 
> As usual, write your ideas and comments, they are really helpful!
> 
> Thanks for reading and writing comments! 
> 
> Love ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit Clarke's mom, Abby thinks Clarke likes to hook up with literally everyone, Lexa is cute and loves dogs and Clarke has an idea.

Raven barged into Clarke's room and immediately started yelling, despite the blonde was still asleep. She almost fell off from the bed when Raven jumped onto it next to her.

 

"Clarke, answer that goddamn phone!"

 

"Okay, okay, calm down, geez." Clarke answered the phone without looking at the caller ID. "Oh, hi mom. Yes, I'm free today. I think Raven is too." Raven nodded in agreement she was, indeed, free that day. "Why? Oh, you want to meet Lexa? No, that's not a problem, I'll ask her. Okay, bye."

 

"Clarke, why does your mother want to meet Lexa? You told her you're friends, right?"

 

"Of course I did. But she's delusional and thinks I have to fuck everyone in my sight. She sometimes tries to set me up with some idiots."

 

"What the hell? I thought she was normal."

 

"She was." The blonde rolled her eyes and groaned. "I think she's bored and it's her way to have fun."

 

"I could think of many other ways of having fun for your mother." Raven said with a wink which caused Clarke to groan louder.

 

"Stop it."

 

"I didn't even start anything. But I'd definitely start something with Abby. I mean, she's hot!"

 

"Stop it or I'll tell her everything!"

 

"Please do. Maybe she thinks the same way about me and she'd want to go on a date?" Raven giggled at Clarke's annoyed expression. "Oooh, and maybe we could go on a double date with you and Lexa!"

 

"Stop it now! And get out, I don't wanna hear anymore of this!" Clarke buried herself under pillow. "There won't be a double date. Like never!"

 

"Oh come on, Clarkey, think about it."

 

"Don't call me that. You know I hate this. And what the fuck are you doing in my room? I thought I changed lock in my door after last time?" Clarke asked from under the pillow and Raven grinned at her sheepishly and started slowly walking out of the room.

 

"Well, I mean, you know... Lexa let me in?"

 

"She's not even home right now, Raven. Better think of better excuse." Clarke threw the pillow off of her head and glared at Raven who was half step behind the doorstep and ready to run.

 

"Okay, okay." Raven threw her hands in the air and grimaced. "I might or might not pick the lock in your door, but first I knocked a few times! After that I broke into your house."

 

"Stop breaking into my house, I took my keys from you for a reason, you know?"

 

 

_____

 

 

"So, girls, tell me how you two met." Abby said with a nice smile, but Raven immediately started laughing. Clarke's mother eyes her suspiciously while Lexa just sat there awkwardly playing with her hands until Clarke spoke.

 

"Well... It's not very interesting, because I was visiting Raven once and Lexa was there. We... talked and... talked and I think we're friends since then." Clarke said with equally nice smile, not minding Raven's laugh. Lexa simply nodded her head, but Abby didn't like that answer.

 

"So, how long do you know each other?"

 

"I don't know, I wasn't looking at a calendar when I met Lexa. But I think something about two weeks."

 

"That's... Very short time, Clarke. Are you sure about this?" Abby asked like there was something much more between her daughter and Lexa. But before Clarke managed to answer, four women could hear a loud and hoarse barking going from somewhere in the house. After a moment a big brown and hairy dog emerged from the stairs and started happily jumping and barking at everyone at the table. Raven squeaked and Abby jumped from shock, but Clarke and Lexa seemed unfazed by the dog and started stroking him and scratching his ears.

 

"Hi, Gus, I missed you!" The blonde cooed to the dog as he happily waggled his tail. The girl never saw Lexa as happy as then during these two weeks. Abby noticed it too.

 

"I see you like Gus." She smiled widely. "I'd give him to you because I'm still scared of him after ten years, but he's old. And I think I feel safer with him in the house." She said looking apologetically at Lexa.

 

"Oh no, Ms. Griffin, I never had a dog, I would not know how to take care of him." Lexa said smiling sadly and in that moment a genius idea appeared in Clarke's head.

 

After a dinner they spent some more time with Abby and she gave them some leftovers. Luckily, she didn't ask anymore questions about Clarke and Lexa's relationship and the blonde was internally thankful for that. Before they went home, Gus came to say goodbye and Lexa spent a long time cuddling to him and scratching his ears.

 

When they got into Clarke's Audi a6 Raven immediately turned radio on and started loudly singing to every song even if she didn't know the lyrics. Thanks to Raven singing neither Lexa or Raven noticed Clarke was driving towards animal shelter. They only then did notice when she stopped the car in front of the building.

 

"Um, Clarke, that doesn't look like your apartment. What are we doing here?" Raven asked they got out of the car.

 

"Remember when I told you I wanted a dog few months ago?"

 

"Uh, yeah. But you said you don't have time and you don't want to have a dog alone..." Raven trailed off, finally understanding why Clarke decided she wanted a dog. The blonde grinned and opened the door to animal shelter.

 

"Finally Raven, I can say you're a 100% genius. You made someone perfect for me." Clarke whispered into Raven's ear as they walked into the building with confused Lexa in tow.

 

The employee led them to the room where all the dogs have been and told them to play with the dogs, meet them and think good about the one they want to take home. Raven stood there awkwardly while Lexa was in heaven and Clarke was watching her with a goofy smile on her face. The robot was so happy and cute with all these dogs, the blonde wanted to take home at least five of them. Lexa wanted it too, but Raven was the responsible one and told them they could have only one dog, so they decided they wanted a black labrador puppy.

 

When they got home, Clarke finally realized they didn't buy him any toys or blanket to sleep on, so Lexa said he would sleep with her. When the blonde tried to argue with her, she said it was her dog, she loved him and no one would took him from her. Then she started hugging him so Clarke accepted the fact, that it was indeed, Lexa's dog.

 

"So, how are you going to name him?"

 

"Um, why can't he be just named 'dog'? It's easier."

 

"Of course you can name him dog, but it would be weird. Think of something else."

 

"I don't know. Titus?"

 

"Nah, when I hear Titus I can see old bald grumpy man." Clarke scrunched her nose with disgust and in that very moment Lexa noticed how beautiful was Clarke. Of course she shouldn't have such thoughts, so she stopped listening and started thinking about 'human feelings' instead. Only then she woke up when Clarke yelled at her.

 

"Lexa!"

 

"Wha- What?"

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Sure, I was just thinking about... things." The brunette rolled her eyes at herself internally. What a stupid excuse! "Hey, do you think maybe I could name him Fish?"

 

"Fish?" Clarke repeated and looked at Lexa with disbelief in her eyes. Lexa opened her mouth to say something, but the blonde was faster. "Sure, you can name him Fish."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that chapter was problematic for me, I didn't know what to write and ugh... I still don't know what to do. But I'm sure as hell Lexa and Clarke will be happy with their dog, Raven and Lexa will punish Finn but before that... Things will happen.
> 
> ALSO give me comments and ideas, they help me a lot and give me life!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke starts to feel something about Lexa, they're cute togheter, Raven teaches Lexa about gays in tv and is convinced Lexa likes Clarke even if she says that she doesn't.

Clarke woke up with a terrible headache and immediately noticed that no one was home. She didn't hear Lexa's singing to the radio, or clattering plates in the kitchen. Also she didn't hear Raven, who usually been there at most of the morning before she had to go to her workshop. Despite her headache she decided to get up and find out what was going on. She quickly dressed up and entered the kitchen. The room was unusually clean and quiet, the same as rest of the house.

 

"Lexa?" She called, but no one answered. "Raven?"

 

 

"Come on, it's not funny." She said after checking on every room in her apartment. "I swear to god, if this is some kind of joke, you're gonna regret it." She said and then she heard window crashing. When she entered her room, there was a rock on her bed wrapped in a sheet of paper. She unfolded the paper and started reading.

 

 

WE HAVE YOUR GIRL  
IF YOU WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN YOU WILL COME TO THE BOATHOUSE IN 1 HOUR

REMEMBER, NO COPS OR SHE DIES

 

 

Her jaw fell down to the floor and she closed her eyes no to let the tears fall. She quickly grabbed her phone to call the police but there was no reception. She threw her phone at the wall in anger and grabbed her keys from the nighstand. Then she stormed off from her apartment and entered her car. It was unusally clean too, same as her apartment.

 

"Finn, you sick fuck." She muttered to herself when tears started freely falling down on her face. She turned the keys in the ignition and her Audi roared to life.

 

Driving far quicker than law allowed after twenty minutes she was standing in front of the boathouse. After two minutes of pacing before the front door she entered the building, but there was no one. Her heart stopped for a while and she loked around, hoping that maybe she wasn't alone there. But she didn't know what was better, that no one was in the boathouse, or that she didn't know where to look for Lexa.

 

"Is this a joke?" She yelled more to herself that to anybody else. "Are you fucking kidding me? Where is she, I still have got half an hour!" She desperately tried not to sound desperate, but with no succes. Then she saw another piece of paper on the ground. She lifted it so she could read it.

 

 

GOOD GIRL  
BUT YOU'VE GOT MORE WORK TO DO IF YOU WANT HER BACK  
NIYLAH IS WAITING OUTSIDE, SHE'LL TELL YOU WHAT TO DO

 

So Clarke exited the boathouse and immediately spotted Niylah in front of her car. It took a lot of her willpower to not to kill her. She glared at the girl instead, but she only laughed and approached Clarke.

 

"Hi, Clarke. Beautiful weather, isn't it?"

 

"Cut the crap, where is Lexa?"

 

"Oh, her name is Lexa? How pretty name. It would be a shame if it's owner would be found dead tomorrow, huh?" Niylah said in mockingly sad tone and put her hand over her heart.

 

"What do you want from me?"

 

"Clarkey, Clarkey, always in such hurry. You never have time for a talk with a friend. How you've been?"

 

"Niylah, we can be hardly called friends, so stop fucking around and tell me what that dickhead wants from me." Clarke demanded in harsh tone which finally seemed to poke Niylah in the right place, because her gaze hardened and she stopped smiling.

 

"Okay, okay. As you wish. But you know, you didn't have to be so rude." Niylah pouted and the blonde rolled her eyes. "Fine. He wants you to go to your art gallery and destroy every single one of your paintings."

 

"What?! Is he insane? It took me seven months to paint them!" Clarke started pacing in front of Niylah. "What does he think, that he can kidnap people and tell the others what to do? And you're listening to him?! That dumbass!"

 

"Okay, Clarke, hold your horses. There's no need to be rude. But the situation is simple, A: you don't destroy paintings and live happily ever after without your friend, or B: you destroy ALL of your paintings at the gallery and Lexa comes back to you, jolly and unharmed." Niylah grinned and walked away leaving pacing blonde alone.

 

 

She was sitting in her car in front of art gallery. She was thinking about everything what happened and decided she couldn't let Lexa die even if she was only a robot. They became friends, and even Raven liked her. Of course, she could be replaced, but Clarke wasn't sure if Raven would be able to make another robot. And after all Clarke wasn't sure if she wanted a replacement for Lexa. She knew if someone took her place, it wouldn't be the same. The became friends. With Lexa, Clarke felt easy and light, being quiet with the brunette wasn't hard, she always helped Clarke even if she didn't have to. In three weeks time Lexa became important in Clarke's life.

 

"Ah, fuck this. I can painting dozens of new paintings." She muttered to herself and stormed into the art gallery only to see it was empty. There was no people and no security guards. "What the hell..." Clarke said to herself and stopped in front of first painting. She took it off of the wall and broke the frame. The crack of it broke her heart a little, but she decided Lexa was a lot more important than a painting of some sea and horses. Next she ripped the painting in a half and threw it away.

 

 

She ripped four of her painting to pieces when she heard quiet footsteps behind her so she wuickly turned around to see smiling Finn with Niylah in tow.

 

"Well well well, who we've got here." He grinned and Clarke tried to hide her gisgust behind scowl. "You're doing great job, Princess. But I think that's enough. There's no need to destroy such pretty things. It won't save her anyway. I changed my mind."

 

"What? What the hell, Finn? Are you crazy?"

 

"Maybe I am. Maybe I am not. Who cares?" He waved his hand at Niylah who quickly dragged Lexa to him and he placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Certainly not her!" He exclaimed and started laughing obnoxiously. When he stopped, he kicked Lexa to the ground and then Clarke saw black liquid flowing from her nose and corner of mouth.

 

"You promised, let her go."

 

"Oh Princess, I didn't promise anything. I told Niylah to inform you that I may let Lexa go if you'll destroy your paintings. She didn't tell you that?" Finn asked and looked at the girl behind him. He started laughing once again when she shook her head with mocking pout on her face. "I'll guess I'll have some fun then, if you two can't leave this place alive."

 

"You son of a bitch! I can't believe I've dated you!" Clarke started screaming and kicking when some other guy appeared from nowhere and lifted her from the ground. He handcuffed her and she could only watch as Finn started to cut Lexa's arm open and more black liquid started appearing on the ground beneath her.

 

"No, Lexa! Let me go, don't do this!"

 

"Clarke!"

 

"No, please, I'll do anything!"

 

"Clarke, wake up!" She jumped on the bed and sat straight looking around with tears in her eyes.

 

Only then she noticed Lexa sitting on the edge of her bed when the brunette touched her hand. She threw herself at the robot and hugged her, sobbing into her shirt. Lexa patiently waited for Clarke to calm down and tell her about her dream.

 

"It's okay, Clarke, you're safe." The blonde loved how her name sounded when Lexa's been saying it. When she finally stopped crying she told Lexa about her dream and didn't stop holding onto her like she could disapear if she let go.

 

"It's okay. I'm made from metal, no one can hurt me, remember?"

 

"Yeah, but it all seemed so real."

 

  
Lexa's been stroking blonde's hair all the time since Clarke woke up and stopped only when little ball of fur appeared on the blonde's bed and started barking to gain attention of the two women. The brunette quickly pulled him onto her lap and started scratching his ears as he tried to lick her. When he noticed he couldn't reach Lexa, he stretched himself to lick Clarke's face and she jumped away from him exclaiming 'eww'.

 

 

_____

 

 

"Okay, so what do you want to do today?" Raven asked when she entered Clarke's apartment and noticed only Lexa was present there. "Where's blondie?"

 

"She had to go to the gallery. And we don't have to do anything, you can wait for her."

 

"Oh no. Nu-uh. I won't be sitting there and moping around like you, broody gay. We're gonna have fun!"

 

"Fun? What's this? And what's gay? Am I gay? Why didn't anybody tell me?" Lexa scrunched her nose and Raven chuckled.

 

"Fun is when you do something you like. And gay is when a boy likes boys. Or girl like girls."

 

"Does that mean you're gay if you like Clarke?"

 

"No, not in that way. You're gay when you're interested romantically in someone, you understand? There's a lot romantic things in your books."

 

"How can I be gay if I'm not interested in anyone?"

 

"So you're trying to tell me there's no one who caught your eye?"

 

"No. I don't have feelings, remember?"

 

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night. So you're not interested in certain blonde you're living with?"

 

"No, Clarke is my friend. Why would I be interested in her?"

 

"Okay, okay. Do you think she's pretty?"

 

"Of course she is, have you seen her? When I look at her I feel something weird in the place where my stomach should be."

 

"And you're trying to tell me you're not gay." Raven rolled her eyes and sat next to Lexa on the couch. "Okay, I'm gonna educate you about gays, lesbians, bisexuals, homophobes, trans people and other stuff. First, tv series which teach us not to trust white straight men and why bullets often kill lesbians even if the wounds are not lethal."

 

 

_____

 

 

Later that day, when Clarke came back home Lexa and Raven were arguing about dead lesbians and why it's so funny when some strong and intimidating girl gets all cute and flustered around her crush.

 

"Clarke, tell her! The girl's afraid of nothing and suddenly is all shy and gay around her crush!"

 

"Raven, it's only tv show, it's not real. Besides don't you have better things to do?"

 

"Like what?"

 

"I don't know. I thought you had a date today."

 

"Nah, she cancelled. Something about sick cat or lizard, or raccoon, I don't know." Raven shrugged and went to the kitchen for beer. When she looked at Clarke and Lexa from the kitchen, they were cuddling on the couch, because Clarke still wanted to make sure Lexs is real and safe and nothing wrong is going to happen.

 

 

"Yeah, I'm not interested in Clarke my ass, Lexa." She muttered to herself and scratched Fish' ears.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it only in 2 hours and I think I did good.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and ideas for this story because I still have no idea where I want to go with this :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets and unsuspected and very unpleasant surprise, Raven tries to annoy Lexa and these two decide to do something with Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all the mistakes but English is not my first language and it's past midnight.
> 
> Also it was written on my phone, so I have no idea how it looks on the computer screen.
> 
> Sorry.

Clarke was painting in her art room when Lexa walked in with a sheet of paper in her hand and puzzled look on her face. Clarke didn't acknowledged her presence until the brunette poked her arm and only then the blonde gasped and quickly turned around to see who scared her.  

 

"Oh, it's you. Is everything okay?"  
  


"Actually, no." Lexa said and shoved the paper in her hands. Clarke's eyes widened when she read that paper and looked at the brunette in front of her who was seething with anger.  
  


"Who the fuck he think he is?" Clarke muttered to herself. "Alright, don't worry, I'll talk to him." She smiled reassuringly, wiped the paint from her face, took her keys and the letter and went out to Mr. Pike, landlord of her building.  
  


"What do you want to do?" Lexa tried to stop her, but if Clarke decided to do something, she would do it, no matter what.  
  


"Yell at him, of course. I won't pay more money for my apartment only because you live in it. Raven spends here most of her time and he doesn't want her to pay. What an jackass!" She exclaimed and stormed off to the higher floor, where Pike lived.

As soon as he opened the door, Clarke barged in, shoving the letter into his chest and yelling about her situation with Raven who didn't have to pay rent despite almost living with Clarke, and Lexa, who had to do it. When the blonde finished her rant she loked at him expectantly and he did something she didn't expect at all. He started laughing uncontrollably and almost choked.  
  


"Clarke, my dear, I wasn't aware Raven's been spending so much time with you.  But now, when you're living with two girls, I think you can pay me more money, right?" He winked and she rolled her eyes. She wanted to smother him, but she stopped herself by thinking she'd go to the jail and Lexa would be alone. Well, she would be with Raven, but still.  
  


"And why would I pay money for a person who only visits me?" She said through gritted teeth. "Besides I thought I was paying for measurement and placement of the building, not for number of people who live there."  
  


"But Clarke, it doesn't work like that. Prices of water, electricity and other stuff constantly grow. Do you want me to go bankrupt?"  
  


"Of course not, Mr. Pike." She said with fake sweetness in her voice. "But as you said, you didn't know about Raven, you probably didn't know about Lexa. So who told you I live with her?"

Pike quickly looked around and his gaze settled on a black suitcase to his left. Clarke's eyes followed and she raised  her eyebrows at him.  
  


"I saw her a week ago in the elevator."  
  


"Yeah, that would be true." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "If we only had elevator in this building!" She yelled and he winced. How could he be so stupid?  
  
  
  
  


When Clarke was yelling at her landlord, Pike, Raven came and Lexa had to tell her all about the situation, the letter and how Clarke decided to 'talk' to the man. When the brunette ended her story, Raven whistled appreciatively.  
  


"I bet twenty bucks she'll come here with a shiteating grin on her face saying she has now at least fifty bucks less to pay for rent. That guy's terrified of her."  
  


"Why?"  
  


"It's not my story to tell. I can only say he was there when she kicked Finn out and it wasn't nice. You can ask her, though. She knows how to tell this story."  
  


"I'll definitely ask, I'm curious about Clarke's dark side."  
  


Raven couldn't respond to it, because in that moment Clarke stormed into the apartment and immediately started pacing after throwing another letter at Raven and Lexa.  
  


"Hey Clarke, what's wrong?"  
  


"Read this." The blonde pointed to the sheet of paper in Raven's hand, so she and Lexa started reading. Raven's expression turned quickly from amused to very angry and Lexa stayed stoic as always.  
  


"What the fuck, Clarke?! He found you only to mess with you? Who normal does such things?" She exclaimed and scoffed. "What does he gain by doing that?"  
  


"I don't know. I'd ask him, but I have no idea where to find him. I'd ask Niylah, but she's also disappeared. I'm fucked, Rae."  
  


"No, you're not. Money are not a problem for you. You said it to me twice. And we'll think about something. And everything will be okay and you'll be able to live your happy gay life, and only think you'll have to worry about will be if rainbow should be on the walls or on the ceiling."  
  


"First of all, I'm bi. Secondly, rainbow on the walls and ceiling doesn't make sense. It would look ugly as hell." Clarke rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch between Raven and Lexa.  
  


"Okay, let me try again. You'll be able to happily live your bisexual life and it won't matter if there will be hot boy or hot girl in your bed." Raven quickly glanced at Lexa behind Clarke's back and winked. Lexa's lips twitched as if she wanted to hide snarl and Raven stifled her laugh.  
  


"Okay, I think it sounds better to me." Raven was still looking at Lexa who was wincing as if in pain, but Raven knew Lexa didn't like the idea of the blonde with someone. "But please, can we now forget about whole 'Finn's a bitch and he's doing everything to fuck me up' thing? I wanna do something fun."  
  


"Actually, I can introduce you to one of my friends, you could have fun all night." Raven said casually, but really she was looking at Lexa and waiting when she would finally snap.  
  


"But I was thinking we could go for a walk and you could show me that new exhibition at the museum you were talking about." Lexa said quickly and Raven started giggling. Clarke eyed her suspiciously, but turned her head to the robot and nodded.  
  


"Sure we can. But I'm not sure if we can take Fish with us."  
  


"Oh don't worry Clarke, I'm sure Bellamy won't mind taking care of him for a few hours." Lexa rolled her eyes at Raven's words but said nothing. She jumped of off the couch to go to her room to change and Raven followed her.  
  


"You know, as someone who doesn't like Clarke in THAT WAY" she emphasized "you're quite obvious about it. You like her." She said when she closed the door behind them so the blonde wouldn't hear them. "But wait" Raven's eyes widened. "What the hell, Lexa?! You're not supposed to have feelings!"  
  


"Okay, Raven, I know, but it's hard to stay that way when all you do is to teach me about EVERYTHING. Feelings included. I know how I'm supposed to feel about someone hurting, how to feel about beautiful views. I've read so many books since I woke up that day I met Clarke, I've seen so many movies and people on the streets. I know how to feel about certain things, but I have no idea how to feel about Clarke. Everything is so logical and simple but with her... I'm lost. I'm lost and I don't want to be found because that will mean I will have to be logical and controlled again and with Clarke I can be whatever and whoever I want."

Lexa sat on her bed and was staring blindly at the floor. Raven had to pick up her jaw from the floor before saying anything and even then she couldn't stutter out a single word.  
  


"Holy fuck, Lexa. Are you sure? I mean, after all this things you just said you have to be sure, but are you?"  
  


"I'm sure, Raven. You made me to protect her, I think it was inevitable to fall for her in the process. I think I am afraid, if that's possible." 

"Yeah, you just said you're in love and now you're think it's not possible for you to be afraid? God, Lexa, you idiot." Raven chuckled quietly and shook her head. "Damn, I'm the best mechanic ever."  
  


"Of course you are, Raven. But now I'd like to change, I don't want to go out in sweatpants."  
  


"Oh yeah, sure." Raven nodded and quickly stood to exit the room.  
  


"Hey Raven?"  
  


"Yeah?"  
  


"You owe me twenty bucks." Lexa winked and started undressing when pillow hit her straight in the back of her head.  
  


"Or... I don't owe you anything and help you with Clarke?" Raven grinned and Lexa nodded smiling. "Okay, oparation Wooing Clarke is on the go!" She quietly yelled and bumping her fist into the air exited Lexa's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that was hard. I still don't know where to go, but I hope to write something about bonding between the three of them, you know, as Clexa OTP and Lexaven BROTP, and Lexa being badass, kicking asses, maybe Clarke will get kidnapped... 
> 
> We'll se how it goes!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you had fun reading this and you'll stick with me to the end of this :)
> 
>  
> 
> Remember, I like receiving comments and ideas, they make my day!
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice day/night and visit me at tumblr @oryginalayo if you want to ask about something or yell at me or annoy me :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, in this chapter things will get little hard, I'm a sucker for a little sadness in stories.

 

 

"I don't know if I want to do this. What if she won't like it?"  
  


"You want and she will. Not everyday sexy as hell and gorgeous android gives her flowers and makes a party for her." Raven grinned and pushed the shop cart down the aisle with candles. "Which ones do you want?"  
  


"I don't know. I think I like these strawberry candles. Or maybe chocolate... Well, the watermelon scented ones are nice, too." Lexa mused while smelling the candles and Raven couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes.  
  


"You and your candle addiction, I swear Clarke's apartment will burn someday."  
  


"It won't. You repaired her smoke alarm, remember? Besides it's not like I will be burning at least ten candles at once."  
  


"Sure you won't. You'll be burning at least twenty everyday, you candle hoe. I heard it helps to set the mood." She wiggled her eyebrows at Lexa, who just shook her head and chuckled.  
  


"What mood? I want to give her something nice, not set her into 'the mood'."   
  


"God, Lexa, you're such a virgin. Loosen up sometimes, you know what I'm talking about!" Raven rolled her eyes and shoved few candles into Lexa's hands. "Look, if you want to woo someone, you burn candles, make them dinner and watch romantic movie. Some people call it 'netflix and chill' but it has nothing to do with watching the movie."  
  


"Then why watch the movie if you want to do something else? It would be so much easier if people didn't watch and did... Wait, what would they do?"  
  


"You're too young to understand. I can only say the candles sometimes help on a 'netflix and chill' kind of dates and you definitely should buy more of them. Screw the fire hazard."  
  


"Raven, what are you talking about? I don't want to 'netflix and chill' with Clarke, I just wanted to say thank you for teaching me and taking care of me."  
  


"I know exactly how you can thank her and I'm sure she'd rather do it with you without candles. They make temperature higher and you two would be... very hot anyway." Raven quietly muttered but Lexa heard her and pushed the cart to the next aisle choosing to ignore the girl.

They have bought a lot of candles, some wine and a few movies about zombies, because Clarke liked them. Lexa decided she'd bake a chocolate cake for Clarke, and when Raven wanted to argue with her, she just said she knows about fifty recipes for different cakes and she won't burn the apartment. Raven then whispered something about candles burning the house anyway but Lexa didn't hear it. They didn't have to hide their idea from the blonde, because that day she had to stay at the art gallery and talk to some people about her next exhibition.   
  


"Are you nervous?" Raven asked Lexa when they put the cake onto the table and sat on the couch.  
  


"No."  
  


"Liar."  
  


"So why'd you ask if you know better?" The mechanic just shrugged and tried to taste the cake but Lexa swatted her hand away. "Leave it alone, can't you just wait ten minutes?"  
  


"No." Raven whined and pouted. "It looks so good I want to eat it whole."  
  


"And an hour ago you ere saying I would definitely burn the whole building, the cake will taste awful, or it will be as hard as stone."  
  


"Yeah, I was wrong, can I eat it now?" Raven pouted even more but Lexa gave no shit and rolled her eyes. Then they heard giggling outside and rolling the key in lock. Le a looked around the apartment once again to check if everything was okay and then the door opened. The two of them didn't expect what they saw and Raven's jaw immediately touched the floor. Through the door stumbled into the apartment slightly drunk Clarke with giggling Ontari, who was slowly unzipping blonde's jacket and kissing her jaw. When Clarke finally looked at shocked Raven and Lexa, she cleared her throat and stepped away from Ontari. She blushed and smiled nervously.  
  


"Oh, hi." She awkwardly waved her hand. "You remember Ontari, right?" When the two girl silently nodded, still speechless and shocked, she took Ontari's hand and pulled her into her bedroom. "Okay, so... Have a good night!" She smiled not even waiting for them to say something. The android and the mechanic looked at each other with wide eyes and Raven winced.  
  


"What the fuck? She didn't even like her!" She exclaimed quietly and went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. She rolled her eyes when she heard quiet moans coming from the blonde's bedroom. She quietly sighed and went to sit next to Lexa on the couch. "You okay?"  
  


"Of course, Raven. Everything is fine."  
  


"Then why you look like she just kicked your puppy?" She scratched Fish' ears and looked at him sadly. "Do you see it, dog? She got it bad." She mused and jumped two feet in the air when Clarke's bedroom door abruptly opened and Clarke entered the living room. She started pacing in front of the couch, swaying lightly and looked at the cake.   
  


"Nice cake, where did you buy it?" She started casually  
  


"Lexa made it." Raven grinned. "It looks good, huh? We could eat it if you'd invite Ontari?"   
  


"Actually, she doesn't like chocolate." The blonde smiled nervously. "And I'm not hungry."  
  


"But you do look so hungry, Clarke." Raven said and started chuckling. Lexa only rolled her eyes. "So why'd you come here if you don't want that cake?"  
  


"I wanted to ask something, but it'll sound weird." Clarke trailed off and look at her feet.   
  


"Oh come on, Griff, spit it out. What do you want?" Raven was quickly loosing her patience and even Lexa looked uneasy, so she decided to help her out from this terrible situation.   
  


"Could you like, disappear for a night? Ontari says she can't focus when she knows you two are here.   
  


"Of course she can't." Raven muttered and she was glad Clarke didn't hear this.  
  


"Okay, Raven can go home, but I actually live here." Lexa finally showed some anger towards Clarke who didn't even notice it. "What would I do? And I am supposed to protect you. I can't do it when I'm not here."  
  


"Oh come on, Lexa, be nice. I'll owe you." Clarke whined, pleading silently with her eyes.  
  


"I am nice. Always. And I don't need you to owe me, what would I want anyway from you?" Lexa only sighed and stood up. "You already gave me everything." 

Raven, feeling mood shift, quickly stood up too and followed Lexa through the apartment's door. She only looked at Clarke sadly and closed the door behind them.  
  


"Lexa, it was..." She didn't know what to say to the android. How was she supposed to cheer her up? Tell her she'd give her some motor oil to drink? Nonsense, Lexa didn't need motor oil. Tell her she'd give her nails to chew? Bigger nonsense.  
  


"It's okay Raven. She didn't know. And it was stupid for me to think about her that way anyway."  
  


"Really? You're giving up?"  
  


"Yeah. I can't compete with a real human, Raven." Lexa quietly said and entered the elevator.   
  


"But Ontari is only one night stand!" Raven said when they walked out of the elevator. "You still have chances!"  
  


"I don't Raven. I'm not human, this won't ever work. She wouldn't want me for her whole life. And even if she did, she'll get old and I will stay like this." She pointed at herself and turned around leaving Raven alone in front of the building.  
  


_____  
  


"Well, well, well. What we've got here?" She heard someone from the sidestreet. She didn't even looked at the person and kept walking. She stopped only then when someone touched her arm and pulled her backwards.  
  


"You don't want to talk, hun?" Niylah sweetly smiled and injected something into Lexa's neck. But the brunette only rolled her eyes and pushed Niylah away.  
  


"This won't work, sorry. Try something better." She said and then something hard and heavy hit her on the head.  
  


"Tie her up and throw her into the trunk. We'll have some fun." She heard man's voice when her knees hit the ground and she struggled to stand up.   
  


Then he hit her once again, this time harder, and everything went black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? Write to me in the comments or on tumblr at @oryginalayo if you want to ask something or yell at me.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice day/night and stay strong, whetever will happen c:


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll find out who kidnapped Lexa, we'll find out what happened between Ontari and Clarke and we'll see the 'baddass side' of Lexa :)

Clarke woke up to the throbbing headache tangled with someone between the sheets. Of course she wasn't expecting that, so she jumped, gasped and almost rolled off the bed. But luckily, she quickly recovered and noticed that it was Ontari in her bed and last night came back to her rather quickly.

 

Clarke was finishing up her job at the gallery when Ontari came by to say sorry for what happened with Niylah at the party. Clarke told her it wasn't her fault so she shouldn't feel guilty and invited her for a drink. Eventually one drink transformed into the 'evening full of drinks' and Ontari admitted she liked Clarke but was mildly intimidated by succesful artist with her own art gallery and never build up enough courage to ask her out. Of course on that stage they were very drunk so it was a great idea, at least for both Clarke and Ontari, to go to Clarke's apartment and have drunken sex. They didn't expect to see there Lexa amd Raven with a cake, but the blonde and her lover didn't mind. Clarke kicked her friends out of the apartment, not even noticing Lexa's mood and got back to Ontari and then they... Well, had sex.

 

Clarke quietly slipped out of bed, got dressed into sweatpants and t-shirt and went to the kitchen to make coffee and wait for Ontari to wake up. After thirty minutes she got bored and started wondering about playing games on her phone, when disheveled Ontari emerged from her room and sat next to Clarke on the couch. The blonde gave her a mug with the coffee without a word, understanding she'd have a moderate hangover.  


"Thank you. I needed that." Ontari finally said after drinking half of her coffee and setting it on the table. "About last night..." She trailed of, unsure what to say, but Clarke had beaten her to it.  


"Well, about it. It was nice. Really nice, even if I don't remember half of it." She lamely joked, but little smile found place on her lips when the girl quietly chuckled.  


"I think there is a 'but' in this, Clarke."  


"But to me it's not something more than one night stand, I'm sorry." The blonde winced at how harsh these words sounded. She thought it sounded a lot better in her head.  


"No, no. Don't be. I understand. I actually was worried you'd like to continue this, but I'm relieved now. I think we're good as we are, without sex, you know?"  


"Yeah, we can be friends. Without that awkward tension and shit." Clarke chuckled and in that same moment Raven barged into the apartment and almost immediately started yelling.  


"What the fuck, Clarke! Where is she?!"  


"Who? And please, don't yell."  


"Oh, you're here." Raven warily eyed Ontari and looked back at Clarke. "Where the fuck is Lexa, Clarke?!"  


"What? I thought she went with you."  


"She said she can manage on her own for one night and then she disappeared into the night leaving me in front of the building. I thought she'd come back, but she didn't."  


"Have you tried calling her?"  


"Of course I did! Her phone must've died. I'm worried!"  


"Okay, Clarke, I'll better go. Thanks for all." Ontari said and after gathering all her things she left.  


"Finally. What the fuck Clarke, what was that? Are you insane?"  


"What are you talking about?"  


"I'm talking about her, why did you do this? You didn't know?"  


"Know about what?"  


"About Lexa's feelings."  


"She doesn't have feelings, you said to me three weeks ago!"  


"You oblivious dumbass! She has feelings. They appeared magically from the air and now she FEELS!" Raven yelled and Clarke winced. If Raven was right, the blonde would have many problem with Lexa from that moment. Talking about feelings and stuff with a robot was okay, she didn't judge, she asked questions. But android with feelings? It was a whole new level.  


"We've got to find her! You installed her a GPS, didn't you?"  


"Yeah, but it's not working. I don't know what's going on. She'd be home by now!"  


"We've got to call the police." Clarke said and started dialing the number, when Raven reached and pulled the phone from her hands.  


"You can't call the cops!"  


"Why not?"

"Because they won't even start looking. I mean, she literally doesn't exist for the police and rest of the world. There's no birth certificate, no school awards and no degree. They'd think it's a joke."  


"So what do we do?"  


"I don't know. For now, we wait."  
  


_____  


She woke up in the dark room, binded to a chair with poorly tied rope. If she wanted, she could rip the rope to tiny pieces and exit that room.

But she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And after long time which felt like a year, someone entered the room and stopped right in front of her. That person, her captor, pulled the hood off of her head and she noticed it wasn't a dark room. She did noticed she had an issue with her left eye and quickly made a self check up. Of course, that heavy, metal thing broke somrthing in her head and she couldn't see with her let eye and couldn't use her GPS. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she saw who was in the room with her, she scowled.  


"No, not you again. How many times I have to hit you in the face so you could finally understand Clarke doesn't want to know you?"  


"It's not about Clarke." Finn deadpanned. "Oh, well, it is, but it's rather about revenge. I don't want her back. Actually, we're having so much fun with Niylah." He grinned like a crazy man and Niylah emerged from the corridor and obnoxiously kissed him for show. "Did you know she knows how to break every bone in your body? And don't think it's easy, I tried to do it six times, I never succeeded." He ended with a sad frown and shrugged. "Well, I guess it's not for me. Have fun with Niylah."

Lexa internally rolled her eyes. Who the fuck they thought they were? Of course she didn't even flinch when she heard Finn's threat. She had metal in her body, at last. And Raven put many fighting skills in her head, so she wasn't worried. She didn't even wince when long metal bar connected with her thigh and just looked at Niylah, at her leg and back at the girl.  


"That's it? I thought it would hurt much more, but it... tickles." Lexa said calmly and Niylah almost fainted in place where she was standing.  


"What the fuck! Anyone else would be screaming and begging me to stop, what's wrong with you!" She hit Lexa once again, this time in the ribs and black liqiud started seeping through the robot's clothes. When Niylah saw that, her jaw fell to the floor and she looked startled at the brunette. "Who are you? You should be bleeding! And blood is red, not black! You freak!"  


Niylah wanted to exit the room, but Lexa was faster. She ripped the rope on her hands and legs to shreds and caught the girl, putting her hand on her mouth so she couldn't scream for help.  


"I guess you caught me. But hopefully you won't remember this." And she hit the girl in the head with that metal bar.

_____  


Clarke was nervously pacing in her living room while Raven was trying to connect her phone with Lexa's GPS, but with no avail. The blonde stopped dead in her track when the front door to her apartment quietly opened and disheveled Lexa entered the room. For Clarke, everything stopped for a few seconds and then she threw herself at the brunette and hugged her tightly.  


"Oh my god we were so worried, Lexa! Where have you been?"  


"Well, I... uh... I got lost?"  


"What happened to your GPS?" Raven asked when she entered the room and immediately started checking on Lexa. "What the hell is this?" She asked with wide eyes when she saw motor oil seeping slowly from Lexa's ribcage.  


"Oh, this. It's nothing. Don't worry." Lexa tried to shrug Clarke and Raven off, but with her broken leg and lack of oil, she quickly lost the fight and they put her on the couch.  


"Tell me the truth, who did this?"

So she told them everything. How she woke up in a room amd noticed her eye and GPS aren't working, how Niylah tried to break her leg and ripped the cables in her leg and how she managed to break the tube with motor oil inside. When she finished her story, Raven was carefully fixing her eye and GPS, while Clarke was growling in anger and pacing in front of the couch.  


"Could you stop? You're distracting me, and I'm not even close to fixing this." Raven finally exclaimed but Clarke didn't noticed her and kept pacing. She only stopped when Lexa stood up and caught her hands into hers and hugged her.  


"Clarke, calm down, I'm okay. Everything is okay."  


"No, it's not! They could destroy you! I could lose you! We've got to fuck him up, he has to pay for this!" She yelled and after yanking out of Lexa's hands she went to her room and slammed the door.

After that the mechanic and the robot were silently staring at each other, until Raven gestured to the couch.  


"Okay, let's fix you up, so you can be your beautiful gay self once again." She grinned to Lexa who chuckled quietly but kept glancing at Clarke's door. "Don't worry, she'll calm down and everything will be alright. This morning I heard Ontari was only one night stand, so you've got the chances."  


"I thought we would stop after what happened yesterday."  


"What? Hell no! Operation 'Wooing Clarke' is still going on!"

 

 

 

_____

 

 

And little did Lexa know that cameras were carefully watching her every step as she ran towards the exit of the building she was kept in. Finn saw her limping, because Niylah managed to break something in Lexa's leg, but fortunately he didn't see her black blood, which was nothing more but motor oil. He seethed with anger.  


"BRING ME BACK THIS GIRL! I WANT HER HEAD ON A SILVER PLATE!" He kept screaming, but quickly he settled down and sat on his chair. Soon a devilish smirk appeared on his face as he sat there and suddenly Lexa lost all her value for him. "Well, Clarke. It's time we played together." He said to himself and started thinking about his evil plan.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaay, I knew what I wanted to write but I was too lazy to actually write it, but whatever, it's done finally.
> 
> And I know shit about breaking bones, but I think to break every-bone in human body you'd have to be very skilled and, you know, crazy to do it. I'm sorry if it sounded lame as a threat, but I'm not a psycho-killer and I don't know how to threaten somebody. Also I don't know if breaking every one of 206 bones is possible, but I'm not a doctor so it's possible in my fic.
> 
> As always, absolutely write comments and ideas if you have any, maybe I'll put them into my story, who knows :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day/night!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very usnure about this fic, I have no idea how to finish it, so I may continue this through 50 chapters and then end it without a word ;d
> 
> Also big THANK YOU for your bookmarks, kudos and comments, they mean a lot to me!

Lexa was lying on the table in Raven's workshop, while the mechanic was trying to fix her leg. First, she had to cut her skin open to get inside and see what was wrong. When she glanced inside, she whistled appreciatively.  
  


"What?"  
  


"Damn girl. Niylah knows how to fuck something up. Metal bar inside your thigh has a dent in it. And the cables are in shreds, what did she do to you?"  
  


"Can you fix this?"  
  


"Of course I can, I'm the best mechanic in the world." Raven put her tongs inside of Lexa's leg to pull out destroyed cable to change them. "Oh fuck."  
  


"What's wrong?"  
  


"I gotta change that metal bar. This one is useless. But I don't have spare one, shit!"  
  


"Um, maybe call Clarke? She has her gallery, maybe she knows someone who has spare metal things?"  
  


"Great idea, you're so smart." Raven was clearly fascinated by the fact that Lexa was everyday smarter and after teo minutes of grinning like an idiot she finally called Clarke.

Of course the blonde knew someone who had metal parts and she said she'd bring the metal bar to Raven's workshop immediately. Lexa tried to argue, but Clarke said it was important and it was mostly her fault, so the brunette had to agree. When Clarke entered Raven's workshop, she saw Raven's hands in Lexa's leg, while the latter was reading a book.  
  


"Holy fuck."  
  


"What?" Raven and Lexa asked simultaneously.  
  


"It looks weird! And you can't feel anything?" Clarke asked Lexa who just shrugged.  
  


"Yes. I mean, no. It just tickles."  
  


"Wow. And how long it will take to fix her up?"  
  


"Oh, I don't know. Hopefully, tomorrow she'll be okay. Why?"  
  


"That Gala, remember? My mom wants me to go." Clarke rolled her eyes and Raven sighed, knowing how Abby can be sometimes with her galas.  
  


"I'll try to do it quickly. I'll call you tomorrow."  
  


"Okay, take care, you two." Clarke smiled and exited the workshop.  
  


"Why didn't you tell her you're almost done with my leg? I could go with her."  
  


"Yeah, but she wouldn't have surprise." Raven grinned. "I'll tell her I'll go with her and then you'll appear from nowhere in a smoking hot dress and she'll start drooling all over you and you know, she'll notice she likes you."  
  


"That seems farfetched, but okay. I don't have better things to do. And um... Could I wear a suit?" Lexa giggled when Raven started welding the cables in her leg and the mechanic hummed in agreement and glanced at the robot.  
  


"Why?"  
  


"Because, you know... Women in suits look nice."  
  


"Women in suits look incredibly hot and sexy." Raven giggled when she finished her work and helped Lexa stand up. "And you, my dear Lexa, would look incredibly hot in a suit." She winked and took her keys from the table. "And I'm going to buy you a suit. I'm sure Clarke will love it."  
  


"Wait, now?"  
  


"Yeah, what's the problem?"  
  


"We've got to take Fish with us, I promised Clarke I would take care of him. He can't stay here alone." Raven looked at Lexa's dog and sighed.  
  


"Okay, but I don't want him peeing in my car."  
  
  


_____  
  


"Maybe this?" Lexa asked when she emerged from changing room for a fourth time in a dark green suit with a white shirt and green tie. Raven slowly shook her head and Fish waggled his tail. Like always.  
  


"No, try another one. Maybe with a red tie..?" The mechanic scowled at two girl who were giggling and glancing at Lexa and sighed. The android went back to the changing room and after few minutes she appeared back in a black suit with a red tie.  
  


"How do I look?" She asked and Raven rolled her eyes when the giggles got louder.  
  


"Nah, another one. And get the fuck out!" She yelled the last sentence at the giggling girls who immediately yelped and ran away. She was considering getting a next coffee when she waited, but decided against it. Then Lexa emerged from the changing room and Raven's jaw hit the floor. "Holy fuck." Lexa was wearing a three piece black suit, white shirt and a black tie. It was hugging her tightly and she looked incredibly hot.  
  


"What? Do I look bad?"  
  


"Damn, no. Holy shit, Lexa, I thought women in suits look hot, but you... They look like a gremlin in comparison with you!" She exclaimed and started jumping in excitement around the robot.  "Excuse me! We're buying this!" She yelled towards the shop employe who was warily watching them.  
  
  


_____  
  


Clarke was sitting at a bar, playing with a glass of wine while waiting for Raven. She checked her phone, but she had no text messages or missed calls. She sighed, disappointed.  
  


"Where are you Raven?" She muttered to herself. "Don't you dare leaving me alone here with my mother." She said while her eigth call got answered by voicemail. She didn't even glanced to her right when someone sat on a stool next to her. That person patted her on the arm, so she sighed and turned to face whoever it was to tell them she wasn't in the mood. But when she saw who it was, her eyes widened.  
  


"Lexa? What are you doing here? And wow, you look... Um... Fuck. You look amazing."  
  


"Hi." Lexa was grinning like an idiot. "Thank you, you look amazing too. And Raven decided I should surprise you and show up here in this." She gestured to her suit and Clarke eyed her body and forgot how to breathe.  
  


"Yeah, what a surprise... So it was Raven's plan from the start?"  
  


"Yes, it was. Are you mad? Please, don't be, we wanted to make you happy. She could be here, but she hates dancing." Lexa apologecitally smiled and Clarke for n-th time wondered how beautiful that robot was.  
  


"God no, I'm not mad." The blonde quietly laughed and with a corner of her eye saw two girl giggling and glancing at Lexa. "Do _you_  like to dance?"  
  


"I don't know. I have never danced." Lexa stoop up and extended her hand to Clarke. "Would you give me that honor and dance with me for the first time?"  
  


"Of course." Clarke took her hand and they stopped in the middle of the dancefloor. "Don't step on my toes." She joked when Lexa put her right hand low on her back and linked her left hand with the blonde's left.  
  


"Maybe it won't be so bad."  
  


They kept dancing together throught the whole evening and sat down only then when Clarke got tired. The blonde whole time kept asking if Lexa's leg was alright and if she's okay after what had happened. The brunette of course said everything was okay and tried to convince Clarke to stop asking, but with no avail. They were arguing quietly about it, when Abby approached them and sat next to Lexa.  
  


"Clarke, honey, I'm so happy you're here. And Lexa is here too!" She affectionately glanced at Lexa's hand linked with her daughter's and then looked at Clarke. "You look tired, maybe you two should go home?"  
  


"Yeah, I think it's a good idea. I finally found a perfect partner to dance with." She winked at Lexa who just smiled in response. Then she stood up and hugged her mother.  
  


"Goodnight, Clarke, be safe. And call me sometimes, don't forget about your old mother."  
  


"Mom, you're not old. And I will, bye."  
  


When they got home, Clarke instantly threw her heels off and groaned after slumping on the couch. Lexa quietly sat next to her and they were enjoying the silence for a while before Clarke sighed and stood up.  
  


"Thank you for being there for me. It would be hard without you. I had a great night." She bent down and kissed Lexa on the cheek. "Goodnight."  
  


"Goodnight, Clarke." Lexa said quietly before Clarke could disappear into her room and the blonde loved how her name sounded in the brunette's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, okay, I don't know how do I do this, but ideas keep getting into my head and I'm too lazy to write them and I feel lost with this story. But I think it was a nice chapter, a little break from drama.
> 
> I think in the next few chapter I'll write some Lexa/Raven 'bros before hoes' or something like that. Maybe Clqrke will finally notice her feelings about Lexa. I don't know.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading this and putting up with me. :)  
> If you want to say 'hi' or just say something grumpy, you can visit me at tumblr: @oryginalayo 
> 
> Please, write comments about what's wrong, what's good and if you want to say hi, because they help a lot and encourage me to write. 
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good night/day. C:


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven tries to teach Lexa something, but she doesn't get it. Also things will slowly go to shit, because they can't be happy gay beans, apparently.

 

 

"First of all, you've gotta learn how to flirt with the girls." Raven said loudly as she walked into the Lexa's room and the brunette just eyed her and shrugged.  
  


"Yeah, and why is that? Last time I checked there wasn't any girls who were interested in me." The robot said sitting straight on her bed and Raven sat next to her.  
  


"Well, you said you like Clarke so I, as your best friend forever, am going to help you in making her your girlfriend. But as you know from watching all these horrible movies about love and shit, you can't get the girl if you can't flirt! Sometimes you get the girl by killing bad people but I doubt she'd like that." Raven grinned like a crazy woman and Lexa rolled her eyes.  
  


"Okay, let's say I agree. I could learn how to flirt. But how do I know if _you_  can flirt?"  
  


"Maybe I don't know how to woo women. But I do know Clarke. I know what she likes and what she hates. Think about all the chances in front of you."  
  


"I'm thinking and I still don't believe you could help me."  
  


"Oh come, it'll be fun. Besides, if this won't work, we can always try jealousy."  
  


_____  
  


"So you want me to use a pick up line on you?" Lexa asked once again and Raven frantically nodded her head.  
  


"Just not... Whatever pick up line. Although it's Clarke, she'd like just any line." The mechanic sighed and waited until Lexa would think up some pick up line. After a minute she got bored of waiting. "Really? Nothing?"  
  


"Sorry, it's hard. I'm three weeks old, I didn't know what spaghetti is until a week ago and now you want me to use a pick up line on you?"  
  


"Um, yes? That's the plan, actually. So suck it up and try harder."  
  


"Uh, okay. I'll try. Are you ready?"  
  


"Yes, I'm listening."  
  


"So, Raven."  
  


"Yes?"  
  


"There's something wrong with my phone. It doesn't have your number in it." Lexa smiled sheepishly and Raven groaned loudly and hid her face in her hands.  
  


"Oh my god, Lexa, I have your number, Clarke has your number, why did you do that?"  
  


"I thought it would be good, I didn't think about it you know."  
  


"Okay, let's try something else." Raven sat straighter on Lexa's bed and pointed at her lips. "Look, I've got new strawberry lip balm, do you want to try it?" Raven grinned and frowned when the brunette showed no sign of understanding.  
  


"I don't get it."  
  


"Oh fuck me. Listen. You know people often kiss, right?" Lexa nodded. "And Clarke could think you're trying to flirt with her if you said that to her and she'd think you want to kiss her and then she'd notice that you like her! It's so simple."  
  


"I guess it is. But I don't use the lip balm. I don't want to lie to her about the strawberry lip balm..." Lexa pouted and Raven thought the robot was endearing despite being completely clueless.  
  


"You're lucky you're cute. Clarke is half in love with you already. She just doesn't know this."  
  


_____

Clarke walked into her apartment only to hear Raven and Lexa arguing loudly. It sounded like they would start fighting each other with heavy or sharp object so she decided to step in and stop it. She didn't expect Lexa sitting on Raven and hitting her with a pillow with feathers flying everywhere. When the brunette spotted her she ceased her actions, but made no move to get of off Raven. Clarke only sighed and rubbed her eyes.  
  


"Why are you two fighting? Raven, what did you do?"  
  


"Why you just assume it was me?"  
  


"Because Lexa is the most patient person from the three of us. Amd she wouldn't attack you without a reason. Right , Lexa?"  
  


"Of course, Clarke." Lexa's metaphoric heart roared when Clarke called her a person and she'd say 'yes' to anything blonde would tell her.  
  


"And you know what? I think I don,t want to know what was that about." She gestured between Lexa and Raven and went back to the kitchen. "You wanna help me?"  
  


"Go, it's your chance. Talk to her!" The mechanic hastily pushe her of off the bed so she had to go to the kitchen. She sat on the kitchen stool and started pulling out groceries from the bag.  
  


"So, Clarke, how was your day?" Lexa awkardly cleared her throat and scolded herself mentally because, really Lexa? That's all you've got? Raven was right, you're lame.  
  


"It was good. Some man bought my most expensive painting. But now I've got a big empty wall in the middle of the gallery." Clarke frowned but quickly started smiling again. "What you've been doing with Raven?"  
  


"Oh, she has been teaching me... things. Also she said romantic movies are lame." Lexa slightly pouted trying to pull Clarke on her side, but the blonde only chuckled.  
  


"Well, they kinda are. You know, that whole romance thing is sweet, but boring. They go on a very romantic date under the stars, something angsty happens but then everything is good and it takes them ten minutes to make up for everything they did wrong."  
  


"And why is it so bad?"  
  


"Because it's too simple to be real. Let's be honest, white straight man, a hero this city needs, a lover this woman wants, badass badboy or sometimes not understood outsider who loves her but has to kill bad guys first. And that woman isn't better. She's weak and she's just waiting for him to finish his job when she could save the world on her own. Not every woman needs a man." Clarke rolled her eyes and kissed Lexa's head."Don't be mad, but it's true. Romantic movies are lame."  
  


"I guess you're right. But isn't true love more important than that?"  
  


"I don't know. I never loved anyone." The blonde said and left Lexa alone in the kitchen.  
  
  


_____  
  


"You know, I'd never think you're the kinky type of girl, sweety."  
  


"Well, you don't know me at all." She smiled and nuzzled further into her pillow.  
  


"I think I want to get to know you better. What do you say?" He stretched his arms over his head and groaned.  
  


"I say... yes. But after we finish things with Clarke and her bitch. I don't want anything or anyone get in my way."  
  


"Of course. I wsnt mine revenge too. Do you have any ideas?"  
  


"Sure I do. When I had her in that room, I hit her in the ribs, and she has black blood. I'm not sure, but I think I could smell motor oil then. How fucked up is that?" She laughed but he only shrugged and stared at the ceiling deep in thoughts.  
  


"You know, I ordered Roan to look out for everything he could find about her and he found nothing. It's like she doesn't exist. I think it's very weird, Niylah. And I hate when something is very weird."  
  


"I agree on that with you. I'd like her back in my interrogation room so I could have a nice talk with her. And maybe our Princess could pay us a visit too. Maybe it would make them more talkative." Niylah grinned evilishly and moaned when Finn started kissing her neck.  
  


"That can be arranged. I'd like to talk with them both and find out why the brunette is so important. Maybe I could use my new knife to take a peek inside her body."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we're slowly getting to the big end, maybe few more chapters, so it's the lsst chance to say what would you like to see here. 
> 
> Also I'm lame at flirting so it could be akward, but this whole fic is akward so... :P
> 
> And of course Lexa didn't use her pick up lines, so her and Raven will try to make Clarke jealous and aware of her feelings. I want to make this angsty but I don't know how it will turn out.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, please write comments, even if you want to write two words, write it, it won't hurt and I'll be happy :)
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice day/night and be strong!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa takes things in her own hands, Finn appears and we find out what happened and why he ended up in jail.

 

 

 

"Okay, so you didn't use my amazing pick up lines on Clarke, so we're going to do it my way."  
  


"I thought we were doing it your way."  
  


"Shut up and listen." Raven rolled her eyes and sat down next to Lexa on her bed. "First, we've got to find you a girl. Possibly pretty one. Then you'll start dating and you'll introduce her to Clarke and me. Once Clarke will see how good you two look together, she'll die of jealousy. When she will rise from the dead, she'll want to date you."  
  


"Have you maybe noticed it will take about two or three weeks for this plan to work?"  
  


"No... But it can't be that bad."  
  


"Yeah, of course. Can we now try mine way to 'woo Clarke' as you like to name it?"  
  


"And what's your plan, Commander?"  
  


"You'll see. Just try not to be obvious by standing with your ear at the door and listening." Lexa said and stood up. She quickly approached Clarke's door with Raven behind her and hastily knocked before she'd lost all her courage. The mechanic heard quiet 'come in' and the robot disappeared behind Clarke's bedroom door. Luckily, the door were thin, so she could hear whole converastion.  
  


"Oh, hi Lexa." Clarke said with smile in her voice and Raven could hear as she put down her book on her desk. Then she could hear crack of the bed, so Lexa must have sat down.  
  


"Hello, Clarke. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"  
  


"Not at all, you can ask whatever you want."  
  


"Okay, so Raven apparently decided I am gay." The mechanic almost started arguing but she remembered she was standing outside Clarke's room so she remained quiet. "And she told me all about gays, lesbians, bisexuals, trans and queer. She even did show me some movies and they were... very educational." Raven chuckled to herself, of course they were educational for a three weeks robot who never saw a porn movie.  
  


"Of course she'd show you educational movies." Clarke chuckled and Raven had a feeling the blonde knew what movies Lexa saw.  
  


"Anyway, what I'm trying to say... I don't feel I'm gay. Sorry, it wasn't my intention to rhyme. That was supposed to be serious talk."  
  


"Oh no, it's okay. I don't mind." Clarke reassured Lexa. "I don't know what to do about it, honestly." The blonde mused and Raven could hear wheels turning in her head.  
  


*COUGH* "Go on a date!" *COUGH* The machsnic said between coughing and Clarke deeply sighed.  
  


"Is this Raven's idea or is she just standing in front of my room and listening?"  
  


"I'm sure it is the second option." Lexa said with a nice smile and they could hear grumbling coming from the door. Then the door abruptly opened and Raven stormed into the room and jumpd on the bed.  
  


"Okay so now you know I was there listening, so I can help you out with your terrible ideas. Clarke, go on a date with Lexa, so she could see how it goes."  
  


"You know Raven... For such a genius it's... actually surprisingly good idea." Clarke exclaimed and stood up. "Do you want to go now, or..?"  
  


"We can go now, if you don't have anything important to do."

"I'm calling dibs on helping Clarke what to wear!" Raven yelled as she started digging through Clarke's closet.  
  


"Rae, you can't call dibs if you're the only person here."  
  


"Yes I can. I just did it so..." She shrugged and continued her rummaging.  
  


"And who will help Lexa?"  
  


"Oh don't worry, she know how to dress up herself." Raven said and threw few things at Clarke. "You've seen her at the gala, right? Now go dress up."  
  


_____  
  


"I said so." Raven said to Clarke as they waited for Lexa in the living room and she appeared in front of the couch they were sitting on. She was wearing black chucks, black jeans, white shirt with sleeves rolled to her elbows and suspenders. The blonde was unabashedly staring at her and audibky gulped when the brunette extended her hand to her.  
  


"Ready to go?"  
  


"Um, yeah." Clarke stuttered out and went to the door.  
  


"Damn, Lexa, Clarke better quickly should claim you or I'll do it." Raven said to her ear when they were walking out of the apartment. "Are you nervous?"  
  


"A little."  
  


"Just be you nerdy self and she'll love you before midnight." Raven whispered and pushed her through the door as Clarke waited patiently for them to finish their talk.  
  


"So where are we going?"  
  


"It's a secret."  
  


_____  
  


"Your big secret is a bowling place connected to Monty's Pizzeria?" Clarke asked as they stopped in front of the building.  
  


"Raven said you would like here. And she said they have a good food here. And I could learn how to play bowling. It'a a win win situation."  
  


"Of course it is." Clarke smiled walking through the glass door Lexa opened for her.

Soon they were standing at the bowling alley with the bowling balls in their hands. Lexa looked a little worried but Clarke kept her assuring every two minutes it would be alright.  
  


"Okay, first, your shoulders need to be in straight position to the rest of your body. When you release the ball, try to focus your energy on one of your feet. Balance your body from one point to next and bow your arm up and down after releasing the bowl. Understood?"  
  


"I think so." Lexa muttered rather to herself than to Clarke and did what the blonde said she should do. Her first ball had hit only six pins out of ten, but she was happy when the blonde said it was pretty decent for a first time. 

They had a great time. Lexa loved their date, because Clarke constantly had been smiling, their hands kept brushing and once even Clarke leaped onto Lexa's arms after succesful shot. The android was in heaven, while Clarke has been thinking through her every action. Was it a real date? Did Lexa really liked her? How she was supposed to feel about it? What she should do after the date? Say thank you and go to her room, or kiss Lexa's cheek or invite Raven and the robot to watch a movie? Her mind only stopped racing when Lexa smiled to her but it wasn't enough to calm her down for an entire evening.

They were about to start the third round when someone approached them.

"Well, well. Fancy seeing you here. How are you, Clarke? How's life treating you?" Finn asked amused by the annoyed look on the girl's face.  
  


"Oh, I'm actually perfect without you. So if you could disappear as quickly as you showed up, I'd be grateful." Clarke spat and the man giggled devilishly.  
  


"I'm just concerned about your well-being. I heard there's someone not entirely human really close to you. I'm worried, Clarke."  
  


"Well you shouldn't. I told you I didn't want anything to do with you." The blonde spat back. "And if I were you, I'd walk away. Unless you want to get back to jail."  
  


"Ouch Clarke. That hurt. But I'm trying to protect you. Niylah said your friend here is a robot. How stupid is that, huh?" He grinned and Clarke looked in bewilderment at Lexa. Finn has mistaken it for fear and he smiled triumphantly. "Oh my, my. You didn't know? It would be such a shame if something bad happened to your friend. Be careful, Lexa." He bowed his head and walked away.

Later that evening Clarke was pacing in front of the couch while Raven and Lexa were sitting on it.  
  


"Okay, Clarke, he knows. So what? He knows what Lexa can do to him if he comes too close."  
  


"But he already did! He kidnapped her and now he works together with Niylah? How fucked up is this? Two of mine exes are trying to hurt me or kill me."  
  


"Clarke, calm down. Pacing will give you nothing. Well, maybe few kilograms less, but..." Raven shrugged and Clarke ceased her pacing only to glare at her.  
  


"I won't sit there and watch him doing something bad to Lexa!"  
  


"Nobody wants you to sit and watch! We could think about a perfect plan to fuck up Finn and his bitch and everything will be alright."  
  


"You don't know him like I do. It won't help and he'll win. He always wins." Clarke said with tears in her eyes and walked out to the balcony. Raven only sighed and stood up to go to her room.  
  


"Go to her. She could use a friend now." She said through her shoulder and disappeared.

When Lexa walked out to the balcony, she saw Clarke breathing heavily as if she had a panic attack, but the blonde only shook her head. After few minutes she relaxed and leaned down on the railing.  
  


"Before the jail, Finn was the sweetest most reasonable man I've ever known. But after we started dating, something changed."  
  


"You don't have to tell me this, Clarke."  
  


"I want you to know."  
  


"Okay. I'm listening."  
  


"After asking me to be his girlfiend, he started to be possesive and he always wanted to know with whom I was talking on the phone or messaging. I didn't mind it, I thought he cared about me. Once I found a bag of drugs in his backpack and asked him what the fuck was going on, but he said it was none of my business. He threatened me that if I'd go to the police, he'd end me. I promised I wouldn't but Raven quickly found out about everything. She called the police and that same night they took him out of our apartment in only boxers and handcuffs. But it wasn't enough. He owns half of the police in this city, so he got out of jail pretty quickly. And now he wants to fuck up everything once again." Clarke ended her story with a sob and Lexa wrapped her arms around blonde's body as she leaned her head onto brunette's shoulder.  
  


"Don't worry, Clarke. I'm a gay killing machine, he won't hurt you." Lexa joked and was relieved that it elicited a quiet chuckle in response.  
  


"I know he won't. You're my hero. But I'm afraid about you. He'll hurt you."  
  


"I'm just a robot, remember? I'm sure Raven can make you seven more if you'd like."  
  


"Lexa, you stopped being a robot when you started to feel." Clarke held up her head to look into the brunette's eyes. "And I don't want anyone else. I need you. I... want you, Lexa." She leaned her head back to Lexa's shoulder and they stood there in silence until the moon emerged from dark clouds and Clarke started shivering.

Lexa carried her back to her room, helped to changed into her pajamas and stayed in blonde's bed when she asked her to.  
  


"Don't leave me." Clarke quietly whispered. "I don't want to be alone tonight."  
  


"I won't leave you. I'm here."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired, Clarke is friendzoning the fuck out of Lexa and Lexa happily obliges because she's just too good for this world (and apparently too gay for her own good).
> 
> I'm trying to make her a killing machine which she IS, but I'd rather have Clarke chasing Finn with a gun and shooting him for threatening her girlfriend. Maybe I'll do that.
> 
> Also I tried to make jealous Clarke, but you've seen how it turned out. I'm too lame and I don't like jealousy. I'm not in the mood for angsty moments.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Clarke finally admitted she feels something to Lexa! I know it's not much, but it'll be better
> 
>  
> 
> And don't worry people, your poor baby Lexa will be happy!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, write me a lot of comments (they give me life) and have a good night/day!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend their day at home, don't worry, there is no bad people at all in this chapter.  
> Only evil Raven is trying to set up Clarke and Lexa together but she always does it.

 

 

 

 

"I'm bored, Clarke."  
  


"Do something."  
  


"Like what?"  
  


"I don't know, read a book."  
  


"I have read them all. Yesterday I finished last few pages and today I wanted to ask you if we could go to the bookstore, but as you can see, we can't." Lexa sighed and lied down on the couch so her legs were dangling from the back and her head was hovering over the floor. Cladke looked out of the window and rolled her eyes.  
  


"It's not so bad outside..."  
  


"Yeah, right. But if you went out on the balcony right now, you would be soaked. And probably sick because it's freezing cold out there."  
  


"Okay, so it is bad. But why didn't you tell me you were out of books yesterday? And how did you manage to read them all in less than three weeks?"  
  


"I didn't want to interrupt you, you were so peacefully painting. And you know I can read like, really fast. Besides you were at home the whole time, so I could spend whole days reading."  
  


"You could interrupt me. Sometimes when I paint I forget about the world and I could use some distraction. And if you're so bored, why don't you tell me about the books you've read?" Clarke sat down on the couch next to Lexa in similar position as the brunette and started waving her legs in the air. "Well?"  
  


"Um... So there is this book, "Anne of Green Gables" and... I don't know. What can I say about it?"  
  


"Tell me what's it about." Clarke gently encouraged her and smiled.  
  


"This is about a little girl named Anne, obviously. She has huge imagination, red hair and is always very happy or terribly sad, there's no in between for her. She lives in Canada, in the place called Avonlea and she has a lot of adventures while being there."  
  


"Okay, sounds interesting. But I thought it was book for children?"  
  


"Oh it is. But I've never been a child, so I guess I'm being a child when I read these books."  
  


"Okay, so if you never were a child, you can be a child today. We'll build a fort from the pillows and blankets and we'll play there. Do you want to?" Clarke looked at Lexa only to see her green eyes were lit up and bashful smile danced in the corners of her mouth.  
  


"Really?"  
  


"Sure. Unless you've better things to do?"  
  


"No, no, let's build a fort!" Lexa exclaimed as she jumped of off the couch and Fish ran into her legs happily barking. "Can Fish play too?"  
  


"Of course he can!"  
  


_____

Lexa were sitting in their pillow fort waiting for Clarke, when the door to their apartment opened and soaked Raven entered instantly making a wet puddle on the wooden floor. When the blonde saw her, she gasped and rushed to the bathroom to get Raven some towels and dry clothes.  
  


"What are you doing here? You could stay at your workshop, it's cold outside!"  
  


"I didn't want to be alone and I was bored. What'cha doing?" Raven gratefully grabbed towels and clothes and headed to the bathroom leaving the door open so she could hear Lexa and Clarke.  
  


"We built a fort." Lexa grinned enthusiastically and Clarle chuckled beside her.  
  


"Aren't forts supposed to be built by children?"  
  


"But Raven, I am a child. I am three weeks old." 

"Well then, I guess I can be a child too." The mechanic schrugged and lied down between Clarke and Lexa, all the three of them staring at the fort ceiling made of red blanket. "So what now?"  
  


"We can play twenty questions?"  
  


"Nah, I can be a child today, but I won't play childish games." Raven argued as Clarke and Lexa giggled quietly beside her.  
  


"So what do you want to do?"  
  


"We can play truth or dare. But in this situation, it would be truth or truth, because I don't want to get out of the fort. I'm comfy here."  
  


"Okay, we can play. Who will start?"  
  


"I will. I'm the oldest of us." Clarke grinned and cleared her throat. "Okay, Lexa, truth or truth?"  
  


"Er... I think I'll go with truth."  
  


"Tough one. What is your favourite movie?"  
  


"That one with a panda who fights with evil animals... What was that called... King fu Panda!"  
  


"Ooh I like that one too." Raven piped in. "Especially when he plays with his action figures and he gets so embarassed about it when someone sees it. Mine turn now?"  
  


"Yes. Truth or truth?"  
  


"Truth."  
  


"If you had briefcase full of money, what would you do with them?"  
  


"I'd buy myself a car. I'm tired of fixing my old one. And the rest... I'd open car workshop. Okay, Clarke, truth or truth?"  
  


"Truth."  
  


"Do we have to say 'truth or truth' everytime?"  
  


"I guess not." Clarke laughed and turned around so she was laying on her stomach and she could easily watch Lexa and Raven next to her. "Rae, where is your favourite place to be kissed?"  
  


"I don't think it can be kept under PG13 so I'll say... my elbow."  
  


"Remind me that when I'll meet your next girlfriend or boyfriend. They'll love the foreplay."  
  


"What is foreplay?" Lexa asked from behind Raven and the mechanic had to cover herself with a pillow to not burst out laughing. Then a terribly bad or terribly good idea came into her head.  
  


"It's not your turn. You have to wait. But now I have perfect question for you. Would you rather kiss Clarke or me?" Lexa eyed her suspiciously and didn't see how Clarke rolled her eyes. The blonde quickly undestrood Raven's plan and she wanted to argue, but the girl put her hand on her mouth.  
  


"I'd rather kiss Clarke." Lexa said unfazed by the question. "Do I have to? I thought people should kiss on a dates?"  
  


"Not if you're official girlfriends. And I'm sure Clarke would love to go on a date with you."  
  


"Okay, Raven, we were supposed to play truth or truth. Do you want to be kicked out of our fort?"  
  


"Yes please, my back is starting to hurt." The girl said and crawled out of the fort. Fish crawled out behind her and the other two girl were left alone in the pillow fort.  
  


"I'm sorry for Raven. She's... Well, Raven."  
  


"No, it's okay. I know I can be tiring with all these questions I have.  
  


"Can we order a pizza?" Raven yelled and interrupted them their peaceful moment inside their bubble so they crawled outside.

They were playing with Fish when the rain stopped pouring down from the sky. Of course it was still chilly outside, but they decided to take him on a walk anyway. When they walked out of the building, Fish started pulling Lexa like crazy towards the nearest park. She was walking in front of them, while Raven and Clarke followed not far behind. Fish didn't pay any attention to what was happening and he stepped out to the street. All Clarke could hear was screech of tires and some people yelling. When she look around to find Lexa, she spotted her standing in front of the car, with her hand on the bent hood with Fish in her other arm. Raven stood beside her mouth agape and she didn't even acknowledged when Clarke pulled her by her hand towards the robot. But she didn't stop there. She took Lexa's hand too and dragged them away from the car and it's yelling owner. She stopped only then when they were hidden behind a large tree in the park.  
  


"Ohmygoddamnitfuck that was awesome!" Raven yelled and started cheering and jumping around.  
  


"No, Raven, that wasn't!" Clarke rolled her eyes but seeing Lexa's sad expression she sighed. "I didn't mean it like that, Lexa. It was, in fact, awesome. But a lot of people saw that and we can be in trouble right now."  
  


"Why?"  
  


"Because no one normal can stop a car with bare hand holding a dog in the other!"  
  


"Okay, okay. No one saw, we ran pretty fast, even if they saw something, they wouldn't recognise Lexa."  
  


"I hope so. Can we go home? I'm cold now."  
  
  


Later that day, when Raven went back home and Lexa was sitting on the couch with Fish and Clarke watching tv, they accidentally turned on the news channel. They saw a young reporter standing with his back to a red car, the same car Lexa had stopped earlier, talking to a man. The man turned out to be the same man who almost ran Fish over. Clarke's eyes widened as she listened to the man on the tv. 

"... that dog, and then I saw a girl, tall, with dark hair, dressed in a black coat and red scarf, she just stopped my car with bare hand! At first I couldn't believe it, but when I saw the hole in the hood, it suddenly clicked. She's like a superman, yeah?" The reporter ignored the grinning man and continued talking to the camera while walking around the car.  
  


"That was the man who almost killed a dog. But as you can see, there is no dead dog and instead there is a hole in the car. Who did this? If it really was someone with superhuman strength, are we safe? Does this mean superhumans lives among us?" Clarke didn't hear the rest of the sentence, because she simply stopped listening. She looked at Lexa who was just petting Fish and whispering something to his ear.  
  


"Well, okay, we've gotta move out of the country."  
  


"But he didn't see me. I don't want to move out." Lexa whined.  
  


"Relax, it was a joke. But now you have to be careful. Nobody can know about you."  
  


"Does it mean I can't get out with you?"  
  


"No, just... Try not to use your strength when people see you."  
  


"I know, but I had to save him." Lexa said and Clarke only nodded her head. "I would do the same for you, even if that would meant people finding out and breaking me into little pieces."

Clarke threw herself at Lexa and hugged her tightly. It took only secong for the brunette to reciprocate and they sat on the couch cuddling together. They watched two movies and Clarke could feel herself quickly drifting to sleep.

"Thank you for everything." She quietly said and fell asleep after leaning her head on Lexa's shoulder.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe over 7500 people are aware that my fic exists! And 350 people gave me kudos, wow!
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any questions, ideas, comments or just want to yell at me, come at tumblr @oryginalayo or write here :)
> 
> Remembers, comments give me life!
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice day/night and be careful while crossing the streets, we all saw what almost happened because Fish didn't look for cars. :P


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about feelings!  
> And bad things happen because of stupid mistake and they'll have to pay for it.

 

 

"Clarke, how do you know if you love someone?"  
  


"Starting with hard questions, are we? I don't know, really. I've never felt like this."  
  


"And with Finn?"  
  


"With Finn it was rather... Being used to him. You know, when you have something you don't really like for so long you don't mind anymore and you'd feel weird without it. So I guess it wasn't love. And now when I think about it I didn't like him from the start."  
  


"So how do I know if I love someone?"  
  


"Well, if you love someone... You think about them a lot. Like, when they're with you, you're the happiest person alive and when they're not, you think about how they look, what would they say about some of your decisions. You want to be with them constantly and when they say your name everything feels fine and you know you're safe. You want to know everything about them, you want to them to know you, the real you. You feel at peace with the world because they're next to you and they feel the same." Clarke finished quietly with a dreamy smile on her face and in that moment she realised she could be in love with Lexa. Of course she'd never suspect herself for such feelings, so she was pretty shocked. After Finn, she thought she'd be always alone, because she never felt safe with anyone, so most of her dates ended as one night stands.  
  


"Is every love the same?"  
  


"Of course not. There are different types of it. For example, mother's love. You've read about it. And there is friend's love. You feel the love for the most annoying, blunt, sly and mischievious person you know and you know they'are the most caring, loving and supporting person too. They would kill for you and you'd kill for them."  
  


"Is this something like between Raven and you?"  
  


"Yeah, but it took a lot of time and mistakes to get there. So if it won't 'click' instantly with somebody, don't back out. It's worth the effort."  
  


Lexa nodded her head and walked away towards her room. Clarke knew it was a lot to process so she didn't follow the robot. She started thinking about her feelings instead, and the result surprised her, but it was a nice surprise. Of course if she wanted something between her and the brunette, she'd have to work hard for this. And according to Raven, Lexa has already felt something for her. If she didn't would she ask her out for a date? Yeah, it was 'exercise date' but date nonetheless. They had fun untill Finn appeared. And later that night Lexa promised she wouldn't leave Clarke. It has to mean something, right?  
  


_____  
  


Clarke was sitting on the couch, doodling absently in her sketchbook, minding her own business when Lexa approached her. The brunette sat down next to her and she could feel something was wrong, but she decided to wait. Sometimes it was better to let someone find their own pace at talking about certain things. Of course she was right and soon Lexa spoke up.  
  


"Clarke, when we talked earlier, I figured something out. I figured that despite being supposedly heartless, mindless robot without feeling I have, in fact, a heart, mind and a lot of feelings which I don't understand. But you have helped me a lot. Really. Raven did too, but I don't feel about her that way I feel about you. As you said, she's my annoying best friend, while you are... Someone entirely different." Lexa has gone quiet for a while and Clarke still patiently waited for her to gather courage and thoughts to speak up again. She decided to help.  
  


"Lexa, you don't have to tell me all of this right now. I think I understand what you feel." She put her hand on the robot's shoulder in reassuring gesture.  
  


"I want to tell you. I want you to know how you make me feel. And while you were talking about love earlier, I thought, for a second that maybe I'm in love with you." Clarke couldn't believe her ears. It was actually happening? "And it's okay if you don't feel the same way, I'll understand-"

Lexa couldn't finish her sentence because very hapy Raven stormed jnto Clarke's apartment and destroyed their moment. The blonde loudly groaned and leaned her head at the back of the couch when the mechanic slumped down between her and Lexa.  
  


"What's up bitches?"  
  


"Uh, nothing. I was asking Clarke if we could go to the bookstore."  
  


"Ooh, can I go with you? I heard there's that new book about astrophysics."

_____  
  


Clarke was following Lexa between the shelves as the brunette kept picking new books to add to the pile she had in her arms. They didn't pick up earlier subject of their conversation because of Raven being constantly nearby, but Clarke couldn't stand the tension anymore.  
  


"Lexa, can we talk now?"  
  


"Of course, what's bothering you?" Lexa looked slightly angry because she couldn't find that one particular book she was thinking about and some people kept glancing at her in not so-disguised-way.  
  


"About our conversation earlier... you wanted to ask if I feel the same way." She looked around to see if Raven was near, but she didn't see her. Lexa noticed that movement.  
  


"It's okay, Clarke. You don't have to pretend for me. Well, it's easier that way, you know?"  
  


"Lexa, what are you talking about?"  
  


"Clearly you feel obliged to be here with me, when you don't have to. And don't think I didn't see the way you looked around. I did and I get it. I know now, I'm that weird friend nobody wants to talk to." She smiled sadly and looked at the pile of books in Clarke's hand. "You can tell the shop employee they can put them away." She said and walked away quickly. Clarke of course couldn't follow her fast enough due to almost twenty books in her hands, so when she finally got out of the bookstore, Lexa was nowehere to be seen.  
  


"Ugh, Clarke, you idiot." The blonde groaned loudly. "Your IQ reaches below zero!" She blinked a few times to stop the tears from gathering in her eyes. Unfortunately it wasn't good method so soon they started freely flowing down her face.  
  


She sat down on the bench to calm herself down and she was internally happy Raven was so busy with her science books she didn't notice Clarke and Lexa were gone. She wanted to call the brunette, but before she could pull her phone out of her bag, someone pulled her to her feet and she felt syringe stuck into her neck. Then someone threw her into the back of the van and before she fell asleep, she thought about bruises she'd surely find tomorrow on her body and how Lexa would be mad if something happened to her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it was shorter chapter, bacause I really, really don't know how to write two people fighting about something or just simply talking.
> 
> Raven is a master of interrupting and she even doesn't know about it. I think someone should tell her. Or maybe she could just stop picking up Clarke's lock and knock instead.
> 
>  
> 
> I know you probably want to kill me right now, but if you do, there won't be happy ending! So better wait till the end :)  
> And that kidnapping gives you a big fat chance to see Badass Lexa in Rage Mode, so I'd say it's good.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, it's very nice to see you care and to see what you think, even if you write only three words :)
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice day/night and don't give up!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know who kidnapped Clarke.  
> Also Clarke is little shit in this chapter, Lexa saves the day and there's happy ending no one has expected.
> 
> Really, you'll be surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end!
> 
> It's little longer than usual, because I didn't know how to make two chapters from this.
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of torturing people.

 

 

She tried to turn to her back on the bed, but terrible pain in her limbs interrupted her and she fell down with a groan. It was not the first time she woke up in a bed that wasn't hers, aching from the night activities, but this time was different. Her body ached, but not in a pleasant way. She opened her eyes and saw a plain white wall. She turned around on the bed and noticed she was in a small room without any furniture. She sat down and saw there wasn't even a window and the floor was made from concrete. She had a vague feeling she knew who kidnapped her and locked her up in that room.

And to assure her in her statement the door to her cell opened and Finn walked in with devilish smirk on his face. Clarke instantly felt disgusted and he didn't even started talking to her. He just stared at her and after few second he nodded to one of his goons and the man dragged her out of the room. He took her to another room - this time little darker and with chair instead of bed. He forced her to sit on the chair and tied her to it. Then he stood next to the door and seemd to wait for something.  
  


"Hi there. How are you?" She tried to start conversation, but he didn't look at her. "Okay, you're not very talkative, are you?" She said quietly more to herself than to him. "Nice suit. Was it expensive?" She tried again and before she could realise, she was gagged and he was standing again next to the door, this time smirking.

After few minutes, what felt like eternity, Finn finally came back to the room. He pulled the gag out of her mouth and she winced at the taste it left in her mouth.  
  


"Clarke, honey, how are you? I'm sorry I didn't call you, but I was busy."  
  


"Busy with what?"  
  


"I was busy with looking for a perfect house with a big basement so I could keep you here, and a huge garden, too. So they could look for your body forever." He finished and flashed her brilliant smile. She was less than thrilled after hearing this.  
  


"Um, okay. What do you want from me?"  
  


"I just told you."  
  


"No, you didn't. You said something about looking for a house with basement and garden."  
  


"It's a part of my plan!"  
  


"What plan? Plan of living here?"  
  


"Oh my god, shut up! I want to kill you!" He yelled pacing in fron of her and Clarke only rolled her eyes.  
  


"You couldn't hurt a fly, how do you want to kill me?"  
  


"I don't know yet. But first I want you to hurt."  
  


"Oh, okay. I'm hurting right now, these ties are too tight, can I go now?"  
  


"Shut up! You're ruining everything!"  
  


"I am ruining everything? You had to sell drugs because you were too dumb to find a normal job!" She exclaimed scowling at him. "And don't think I forgot about these two girls in your bed after you said you were sick and didn't want to go to the restaurant on your birthday."  
  


"Shut up! You're annoying, do you want me to kill you earlier?"  
  


"If that means I won't have to look at you face, then yes, please kill me now."  
  


"Oh god, you're horrible."  
  


"I know. Only for you." She smiled sweetly to him. "Oh, and where did you get that rag? It tastes like you soaked it in fuel. Ew."  
  


"Shut the fuck up, Clarke! You were supposed to be scared, not annoying the shit out of me." He scowled and looked at the man at the door. "You know, Quint? Maybe she'll be good girl when you'll invite her friend here?"  
  


The man, Quint, nodded in understanding before leaving the room. Clarke wanted to irritate Finn more, but when she opened her mouth, he only pulled the knife out of his pocket and touched her face with it.  
  


"Don't." He said through his teeth and she sighed.  
  


"Okay, damn. I wanted to have a nice conversation with my ex boyfriend. Geez."  
  


"We will have a nice conversation. But later. Now, I want to talk to your beautiful friend."  
  


"You know, that's so rude. First, you wanted to get back to me, like a week ago and now you want to talk to my friend? Your chances are below zero now."

She wanted to add some low blows to it, but she was interrupted by Quint with a black bag on his shoulder. He threw the bag and something- someone in the bag grunted in response. Then he opened it and that person in the bag turned out to be Lexa. But she looked different than last time Clarke has seen her. Her clothes were ripped and stained with oil. Her skin was peeled off in some places only to reveal plastic and cables beneath it. From what Clarke could see from the chair, Lexa couldn't move her legs and uselessly tried to lean on her arms to get up. Her nails were clawing at the concrete floor, only to leave there angry marks and after few tries the robot gave up her efforts.  
  


"You sick fuck, what did you do?" Clarke yelled at Finn who only stood there, smirking. He ignored blonde's insults and crouched next to the brunette, who glared at him from the floor.  
  


"I did nothing." He said, especially emphasising the word I. "On the other hand, Niylah did a lot. You know, your friend here is a hella good creation. When I first saw her I almost got fooled. But then I started watching. First, where's her birth certificate, school diplomas, anything? Secondly, who normal can read about two hundred book of various sizes in two weeks? I've got friends who like to read in prison, but that? Impossible. And then I notices an article about a girl who stopped the car. With her bare hand, only to save a stupid dog." He stood up only to kick Lexa and turned to leave the room. "As I said, Clarke. I want to hurt you and then kill you. First I wanted to hurt your body, but after I saw how you look qt her, I think I'll hurt your mind more. Say goodbye to your lovely friend. It's highly doubtful you'll se her again."

When Finn left, Clarke started throwing herself on the chair and pulling the rope one her wrists, trying to free herself, but with no avail. It pained her to see Lexa in that state. She knew the brunette couldn't feel, she was a robot after all, but she expexted her to be more human than anyone thought, and even Lexa could be hurt. She didn't notice she was crying until the brunette asked her to stop.  
  


"Clarke, please, don't cry." She whispered too quiet to anyone to hear, but Clarke somewhat could hear her. "I'm sorry."  
  


"Don't say that, it's not your fault."  
  


"It is. I shouldn't leave you there." She groaned as she turned to her back. "I shouldn't tell you about how I feel. I should be a good android and pretend I don't feel. I should be better."  
  


"No, stop that. It's my fault and you know that. I could've stopped people from interrupting us. We could've talked like normal people and everything would be okay. God, I'm an artist, people pay me a lot of money, I could've hired dozen of bodyguards." She cried.  
  


"It's okay, Clarke. We can't blame ourselves. Not now. It is too late to change anything."  
  


"Maybe it's not. You were made to protect me, you have work to do, you know?"  
  


"And how do I do that? As you can see, half of my body doesn't work."  
  


"And other half is in perfect shape. God, your whole body is perfect, I believe in you and you can kick their asses into space."  
  


"Clarke, I can't do that."  
  


"I know you can. I taught you to be human, and you know what people do good? They fight. And they don't give up."  
  


"Clarke."  
  


"Lexa."  
  


"Clarke."  
  


"Lexa."  
  


"Okay."  
  


_____  
  


When Finn came back into the room he didn't expect Lexa to sit straight with her back to the wall and Clarke looking at her like she brought the stars to the night sky. When he was staring at these two, Niylah pushed the shopcart filled with various weapons into the room and closed the door. She wasn't paying attention to anything, so she didn't notice how Clarke looked at Lexa and how Lexa tried to ingore everything and focus gathering strength.  
  


"So. I hope you said goodbye to your girlfriend, because after our game, you won't find many words to say." She twirled hunting knife between her fingers and approached Clarke. "Well, our beloved Lexa already looks like she was hit by a truck, so it is only fair to make you look as good as her." She spiked the knife into Clarke's thigh and the blonde didn't even groan quietly. Niylah's eyes widened and she rammed the knife one again in her leg. This time only response she got, was a small whine from the back of Clarke's throat.  
  


"Goddamnit, what the fuck." She muttered and pulled the knife out of her leg looking at it like it was broken. "You know, you can scream, I'm sure she won't mind."

But Clarke only laughed humourlessly.

"She doesn't care." She looked at Niylah with tears in her eyes and then she looked back at Lexa. "It's okay. Take your time." She smiled through the tears and Niylah took bigger knife from the cart.  
  


"Well, okay, this is weirdly sappy, so shut up." Finn said from his place next to the door where he tried not to look at the blood gathering at Clarke's feet. He almost threw up when Niylah raised the knife above her head to finally kill the blonde and closed his eyes, but after few silent second he opened his eyes and saw Lexa standing above Niylah's body with bloodied knife in her hand. After that he vomited. And after that, he fainted. What a drug lord, indeed.

Then the brunette freed Clarke and turned to Finn to kill him, but Clarke had stopped her.

"I want him rot in jail." She whispered to Lexa's ear and she easily complied, because one dead psycho was enough for her. The knife slipped out of her hand while Clarke was looking for a phone in Finn's pockets. The blonde called Raven when they were looking for exit from the basement and even Lexa could hear Raven's excited scream.  
  


"That bitch finally got what she deserved!"  
  


Before they went throught the mansion's front door, Clarke pulled Lexa into tight hug and they stood there for a while.  
  


"I love you." The blonde quietly whispered to her ear before stepping towards the door. Raven was already waiting for them and wanted to kill Finn herself when she saw what happened to Lexa.  
  


"Ah, I guess I can fix you." She said later to the robot. "And you know, if Clarke could borrow us some money, I could use some better parts so you wouldn't need constant repairs." She said the last sentence especially loudly for Clarke to hear and the blonde only snorted in response.  
  


"You know all you have to do is ask nicely?"  
  


"Oh shush."  
  


\-----  
  


"I don't know how you could think I didn't feel the same way." Clarke sighed as Lexa wrapped her leg with bandages and pulled her into hug immediately when she finished. "Raven didn't tell you anything?"  
  


"She did. But she's Raven. I couldn't believe her."  
  


"I guess you're right.  
  


"So that means we can go on a date?"  
  


"Sure. But I'd rather wait few days, I don't think I can walk with that leg."  
  


"That's okay. We can wait." Lexa said and snuggled closer to Clarke. "Oh, I forgot about something."  
  


"Mm?" Clarke mumbled sleepily.  
  


"I love you too."  
  


And they lived happily ever after.  
  


______  
  


"Hey wait, you really want to say you killed Niylah?"  
  


"No." Lexa sheepishly smiled and leaned her forehead into Clarke's shoulder wraping her arms around her girlfriend.  
  


"Hey, this story was supposed to be as close to the truth as possible! It was part of the bet!" Bellamy argued and Clarke only chuckled.  
  


"Well, you seemed rather happy she made a robot out of herself in this story." She said as she turned around on Lexa's lap to wrap her arms around her shoulder and give her a kiss.  
  


"Yeah, because she's almost as badass in real life, so it wasn't a big deal." He shrugged and Octavia nodded in agreement.  
  


"Hey, I thought it was a bet about who would tell a better story about how the two of them have met, not about details?" Lincoln asked from where ha was sitting beside Octavia.  
  


"Right. There was little angst, dorkiness and happy ending, so I agree it was good story. And it's not far from true. Clarke really taught Lexa how to be a human." Raven laughed from her seat and earned a pillow into her face from glaring Lexa.  
  


"As long as they're happy in every story, they can even make themselves pirates or squids in the ocean."  
  


All Lexa and Clarke's friends nodded their heads. They really loved stories about these two as long as they were happy ones. And really, no one would think about telling a sad story, because they'd be kicked out of the room immediately because there's no sad stories about soulmates. 

Every one story has to have a happy ending.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You weren't expecting that, huh? 
> 
> I know. But I had this planned from the very start :D
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this, thank you very much for writing comments and thanks for all the bookmarks, subscriptions and other stuff too. 
> 
>  
> 
> And feel free to leave comments about how surprised you are with that ending! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice day/night and remember, soulmates only deserve happy endings!


End file.
